Unforgettable
by KuraKitsune
Summary: AU: KagKur. YyhInu crossover. Kagome is a promising journalist with plans of writing a book. She ends up in the town of Bodie, Neveda where she encounters a mysterious man under strange circumstances. UPDATE: Please read back through since I've edited the
1. Bodie

Hey, guys, yep it's me and I'm back with another ficcie. Now I know a lot of you have read most of my other stories and are probably agreeing with me that I shouldn't be starting a new one if I can't finish any of my others. But I wouldn't have began this if I wasn't inspired by something I read. Okay, my story is called Unforgettable and it is actually taken from a book called, Unforgettable by Madeline Baker. It is a romance book and had a lot of mystery and romance and ghosts, three things I absolutely love. So I became inspired to do a Kag/Kur, like most of my pairings, based off of this book. So a lot of things I write will be taken from the book, but I'll be writing my own dialogue and trust me I'm not trying to steal anybodies work. Anyway, I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Chapter 1 

Bodie

She'd wanted out; out of Tokyo, out of city life, and mostly...out of her marriage. She and Inuyasha had only been married three years before she caught him in bed with her ex-best friend, Kikyo. The black-haired, blue-eyed woman scoffed to herself as she puttered along in her little Ford truck, absently remembering all the times her husband had proclaimed his love for her...and only her. Well if that was the case, he should have been making love to her, not to her best friend.

After a hasty and somewhat bitter divorce, she forced herself to move out, put her two weeks in at work where she was an up and coming journalist, and immediately booked a ticket for America. For so many years now Kagome had been planning to write a book about ghostly tales and other strange phenomena. Of course, after growing up listening to the many tales and myths her grandfather passed along, she had grown increasinly interest as well and wanted to investigate more. In her opinion, the most intriguing legends were found in America, a place which she had only visited once since her mother and little brother had moved to California after her mother remarried. And so, after landing somewhere in the midwest to begin her search,she had traveled all throughout the southern states in search of a place to complete research for her future book. Along the way, she became increasingly aware of her interest in ghosts, more importantly, ghost towns. Of course that didn't mean she believed in ghosts or spiritsor anything to that effect; she was simply fascinated by both the history of America and her mysteries.

And so, this is how Kagome Higuarshi found herself in a little town called Bodie, Nevada, three years after her split with Inuyasha and ambling along in her hastily bought ford pickup. She'd patiently been driving down a country road and happened to spot signs for a ghost town. She had to admit, at first she had passed up the idea; after all, after spending nearly two full years of non-stop research, travel, and investigating many haunted places and tourist traps, she'd all but given up hope that she would ever find anything of real value. Never-the-less, her interest remained fully piqued and shewas never one to pass up the opportunity to learn more about history. So she found herself following the signs until she pulled into a small parking lota few miles down the road.

Once parked, Kagome turned off her car and swung her long, lean legs from inside the cab and jumped down, picking up her backpack from the back of her pickup and lazily strolling towards the ticket booth. She smiled pleasantly at the gate keeper and paid the minimum fee to get in, muttering a small thanks as she walked inside the town. Guide book in hand, she began glancing around earnestly, eager to get started, and wondered where she should head to first. She paused atthe entrance to the tiny city and read a sign posted at the head of the run-down city. It read:

_And all my comrades are all gone:_

_Not remains to toast._

_They have left me here in misery,_

_Like some poor wandering ghost._

Raising a husky eyebrow at the strange sign, Kagome continued onward down the road, passing what little was left of the town. As she walked, she took special note of all the little messages, signs, and documents there were about, starting with the one telling of when Bodie was founded; 1859. Reading a bit of her guidebook along the way, she read that at one timethere had once been numerous killings, robberies, and street fights on a regular basis, while the town also boasted an impressive number of saloons. Kagome shivered as she read a quote from the guidebook that read:

"Bad men, like bad whiskey and bad climate, were epidemic to the area. Whatever the case, the streets are quiet now. Bodie still has its wicked climate, but with the possible exception of an occasional ghostly visitor, its badmen are all in their graves." Kagome was inwardly intrigued, wondering what it would be like to encounter any one of these men on a daily basis. She shivered, despite the glare of the hot sun, deciding to continue with her persual.

Bodie, like most towns at the time, was a popular mining town, boasting some thirty mining operations at one time, with enough saloons and diners to support all the miners. Kagome's eyes caught sight of a sign indicating where the self-guided tour began. Tossing a quick glance behind the wealth of hair crowning her head, Kagome decided she would take the tour, seeing as how not many people were around and she did not feel like traveling with a large crowd. She decided it was kind of nice being out here by herself, taking it all in. She noted the houses, smiling at how quaint they seemed compared to the ones of today. She passed many little stores, a sawmill used for cutting wood, a church at the end of one lane. Wall paper covered most of the houses, but by now most of them were badly faded and the wall paper was peeling off the sides in ribbons.

Still, it was hard for her to believe that just a hundred or so years ago, people had been standing at this very spot where she now stood over looking a small stable; and that once the winters became too harsh and all the gold had been mined, people just packed up and left, leaving the city behind to await its destiny. Most every one had left after a fire had been set, pretty much damaging the entire city beyond repair. People had just left, leaving behind their clothes, belongings, family treasures...everything. She couldn't imagine having to leave everything behind and start life anew. It was sort of...spooky.

She made her way a little further, catching the sight of a jailhouse out of the corner of her eye. She didn't know what it was that made her look twice, but the desire to look inside intrigued her. Stepping determinedly in that direction she looked the jailover, noting the peaked roof. The door was locked of course and the window next to the entrance was boarded up. She moved down to another window and peered inside, sneezing daintily at the dust that flew up around her head. Peering inside, she could see another window with iron bars, which led to another door; possible another jail cell.

Kagome walked to the front of the building and looked inside again, wondering just what it had looked like a hundred years ago. Right now there were no seats of any kind, no furniture to sit on, no bed to sleep in, but she speculated that at one time there must have been some kind of cot in each cell, possibly a chair, maybe a table, and a chamber pot.

Turning away she was about to head off when she felt a whisper of cold air brush across the nape of her neck, spiraling chills up the back of her suddenly rigid spine. Kagome turned around with a jolt and swore she could almost make out the vision of a man; a tall man with a wealth of lustrous red hair. He was standing in front of a cot, shaking his head, and pacing back and forth within his cell. His long red hair was bundled up, tied back by some sort of strings, while a black Stetson lay serenly on the cot beside the pacing man.

Suddenly, a voice in her head caused her to stiffin in alarm. "I didn't do it!" She heard some one say, then, "how many times do I have to say it?"

And then she blinked and it was over; the man was gone, the air had stilled, and she was suddenly alone, feeling slightly bereft and confused. Kagome shook her head, dazed at what she had just seen, or rather didn't see. _There is no way_, she muttered to herself, nibbling on her bottom lip. _I didn't see anyone, it was just my imagination_.

Satisfied withthe knowledge that her mind had just been playing tricks on her, Kagome smiled nervously and continued on her way. Even though her mind was practically screaming at her to run away and hide somewhere, she absolutely refused to carry out its bidding. For there were no such things as ghosts...at least that's what she kept telling herself.

* * *

Okay, I'll end it here. So how was it? Don't worry if nothing much happened in this chapter, I promise it'll get really interesting. And I also suggest going out and buying or checking out this book because it is a really good romance book, filled with ghosts, mysteries and tons of romance. Anyway, review and tell me what you think. I'll be waiting. 

Ja ne

Kura-kun's lovr


	2. History of Shuichi Minamino, AKA Kurama

Hey, guys, this is the second chapter and I'll tell you right now that updates on this story will be fast and numerous; since I've got help from my book. I've been trying not to use their words, but the text and messages are from this book. Anyway, if you like this story, please keep reading it. It will get much better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kagome or Kurama or Miroku, and I don't have copyrights to the book Unforgettable. It is by Madeline Baker.

* * *

History of Shuichi Minamino, A.K.A Kurama 

Chapter 2

Kagome continued on after dismissing the afternoon's events as simply an elaborate illusion her tired mind produced from many days of stress and boredom. She continued on the self-guided store, pausing every few seconds to read moreinteresting facts. She felt better when several other tourists came into view, and found herself smirking in amusement upon overhearing one of them remark that having a stable next to a jail, would have been a handy thing.

Towards the end of her tour Kagome stopped, staring at the endless stores and galleys, the Standard Mill, and tried to imagine what it must have been like to live back then; to have no running water, no indoor pluming, no cars, or showers, or electricity. There had been hot summers; cold, bitter winters, with only fireplaces or cast-iron stoves to keep themselves warm.

"Yeah," she sighed finally. Bodie was a nice place to visit, but she wouldn't want to live here.

* * *

Kagome drove away that night and pulled into the nearest city of Bridgeport for dinner. She intended on getting an early start in the morning and heading to California where she would visit with her mom and brother. It would be king of nice to visit her family again since it had been so long since she'd seen them. 

But as she lay in her room that night, she couldn't help but pick up the book she'd bought earlierin Bodie's tiny gift shop and began casually sifting through it. She glanced at an old news paper and was amused that there were mostly advertisements printed in it. She read on until she came to an article which read, "$100 dollar reward...taken from our barn, one black horse, Mexican saddle, and blankets. We will pay 100 dollars for the return of the horse and will pay 50 dollars for the arrest of the thieves." Kagome absently wondered why the thieves bothered to take only one horse, instead of two.

Yawning, Kagome put the book away, holding a hand to cover her gaping mouth, and blinked sleepily as she slipped into bed. Almost immediately a vision of the man she'd 'imagined' popped into view. Kagome frowned and waved her hand in front of her face as if that would dispell his image from her mind. "Go 'way, you don't exist," she murmured and then fell into a nice, deep sleep.

She woke up the next morning, feeling vaguely uneasy over a dream she honestly couldn't remember. She couldn't remember what she'd dreamt about, only that she had desperately been searching for someone; someone with mysterious, haunted eyes.

After a quick breakfast of bacon, eggs, and slightly stale coffee, Kagome headed out, cursing to herself as a half-hour down the road she realized she was heading in the wrong direction; back towards Bodie. She pulled off the road, tapping her foot impatiently on the break, intending on turning around, but instead sat there for a moment wondering how she'd made this mistake. She wondered if maybe, sub-consciously she wanted to go back; back to the tiny town she'd visited the day before, if only to prove to herself that what she really saw the day before was her imagination...or not.

_Have I completely lost it? _she questioned herself. And as she pulled onto the road still heading in the wrong direction, Kagome make the quick decision to go back, deciding to get some answers once and for all.

* * *

When she arrived, she noticed the same attendant from yesterday who commented that she had returned. Kagome grinned wryly before muttering a hurried response. 

"Have a good day then," she attendant remarked, waving slightly.

"Thanks, I will." As an off-handed note she asked the clerk, "has anyone ever seen any ghosts here?"

The attendant seemed faintly amused with a small smile lighting onher face. "A few; some people have claimed to see things, hear noises at night, see shadows passing by."

"Do you believe in them?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Some of them...but if there are, this sure is the place for them." Kagome had to agreed and departed from the gate, this time heading back towards the book store where she'd bought her things the day before; the book and the newspaper.

"Can I help you with something miss?" a man asked. Kagome regarded him curiously. He wasn't a tall man by any means, but still taller than her with black hair tied back in a small pony tail at the nape of his neck. He had wide, friendly violet eyes as he smiledin greeting.

Kagome found herself returning the infectious grin. "Well, I don't know. Do you have anything about...ghosts?" She asked, almost hesitant to ask.

"Yes, of course we do, this is a ghost town, you realize." The man grinned matter-of-factly before studying her curiously. "Do you believe in them?"

"Nope, just research," she replied, a bit too quickly and unwilling to bring her illusion to the front of her mind just yet.

"Research then, huh?" the man asked. "Are you here investigating something?"

"No, well not exactly. I am a journalist, however this isn't for an article. You see, I'm planning on writing a book about mysteries and well, Bodie caught my eye." Her smile was genuine as she realized she really did like this tiny plot of land. It was very pretty, even now. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it must have looked like so many years ago.

"I see. I'm Miroku Monk," he introduced, holding out his hand, taken aback when she didn't seem to notice. Kagome's eyes had gone far away and Miroku couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about. Motioning her to follow him, Miroku stepped out from behind the counter.

"Have you seen something?" he asked finally when they were a little ways away, eyes roving over her face.

"No, well, at least I don't think so. I mean it looked real, but I'm sure it was just my imagination," she stammered, waving a hand flippantly.

Miroku frowned. "Tell me what you saw."

Kagome sighed, knowing she would have to tell him. "Well, I'm not sure exactly. It looked like a man, except at the same time...it sort ofwasn't."

"Where did you see it?" Miroku asked seriously.

Kagome swallowed thickly, throat suddenly dry in apprehension. "At the...at the jail," she whispered. Miroku looked thoughtful and Kagome couldn't help but ask, "have you seen it?"

Miroku stared at her before answering, "once, I thought I saw him about a year ago. On August 12."

"Wait, yesterday was August 12," she gasped, slightly horrified. "I saw him on the same date that you saw him." Kagome clenched her teeth painfully. "Well I don't know if it was him, but I saw something. Who is he?" She was more interested now, somehow relieved that she wasn't going crazy and that she really had seen something. On the other hand, the thought frightened her to pieces and she was terrified to go back to the jail's location, afraid of what she might find.

Miroku paused, glancing up and down the road. "His name was Shuichi Minamino, otherwise known as Kurama. He was a gambler and quick with a knife and gun. He owned a little saloon called the Bodie Bell with a prostitue named Koharu Suli. She was killed and as a result he was accused of murdering her and although he swore his innocence till the bitter end, they hanged him...on August 12."

Kagome swallowed the thick lump that had worked its way up her throat again. "How do you know so much about this?" she asked anxiously.

Miroku shrugged casually and answered patiently, "he was a distant relative."

"Do you know what he looked like?" Kagome asked.

"Hmm, just that he was tall with long hair and pleasant features. I heard he was quite the ladies man back in his day."

"Did he have green eyes?" she questioned.

"Don't rightly know, not much else is known about him." Miroku jumped to his feet excitedly. "I've got an old photo of him! Do you want to take a look at it?"

Kagome jumped at the chance. "Sure!"

"I've got to get back to work here in a few butare you planning to stick aroundfor awhile?"

Kagome grinned guiltily. "Yes. I was planning on walking around a bit more, why?"

"Well, the photo is at my place, it's located right here on the property. If you want, I'll let you see it at the end of the day when the park closes," he offered.

"Well," she pondered, "all right." She really wanted to see it. "Where do I meet you?"

"Just meet me here and you can come back with me to my place."

"Okay. Well I'll see you later." She left him a few minutes later and took off on the self-guided toar again.

* * *

Along Kagome's walk around the city, she found herself stopping by the few places she'd visisted the day before; the Methodist Church, the McDonald House, and several other establishments. She paused with some trepidation as she approached the jail house again, but shook off the funk surrounding her shaking body. She stepped catiously towards the old building and took another look around, surprsised to find herself a bit disappointed when nothing out of the ordinary happened. 

And then she felt it. It was him. He was there, only more tangible now. Inside the jail cell was a man, the same man she'd seen the night before. He was propped up, leaning against the wall, hands buried deep within his pockets, head angled down and drooping in what she determined was exhaustion. He looked...solid...and real, not anything like the apparition she had seen before. Kagome grasped the thick metal bars between her taunt fingers and pulled herself up, pressing her face closer to the window, jumping back startled when the man suddenly looked up and spotted her. His gaze captured hers and something called to her. She could practically feel his disparity and his anger at being imprisoned, the air around him teasing her senses with the taste and smell of him.

_This isn't happening, _she thought to herself, closing her eyes once again and yet, here she was...seeing him, seeing this man, this ghost. And just as quickly as he came, the beautiful man blinked out of existence, the air warming and thickening at his sudden departure. She was trembling when she let go of the bars and had to sit down her legs were shaking so badly. She didn't know how long she sat there, but by the time she finally caught her breath and the goose bumps settled down it was time to meet Miroku. Her steps were hurried as she all but ran away from the jail. She had to find out what was going on...and fast.

* * *

Okay, I'll stop there. Okay, it's getting a little interesting, don't you think? Don't worry if you think it's moving a little slow, but I am mostly following the storyline of the book. Anyway, I added Miroku in because I didn't want to use the names of the people in the book. Oh, and another thing I don't think I've touched on. These people, everyone are humans. There are no demons, strickly humans. So, anyway, here's the next chappie. Hope you enjoyed it. Another one will be up soon. 

Ja ne,

Kura-kun's-lovr


	3. The Diary of Koharu Suli

Hey, guys! This is the last chapter I'm posting for the night. By tomorrow, this fic will be posted and hopefull you guys will like it. I'll probably update this fic tomorrow, too, and get somemore chapters out. So, anyway, hope you guys find this interesting. Don't worry, I know its still kind of slow, but it gets much better, I swear. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Unforgettable. It is written by Madeline Baker.

* * *

Chapter 3 

The Diary Of Koharu Suli

She met Miroku that evening in front of the tiny book store and after exchanging pleasantries the couple headed towards Miroku's apartment. "You were early," he commented, from his place at her side. The place was deserted now and it looked every inch the ghost town it claimed to be.

"So were you," she countered, eyes twinkling merrily. She'd had a lot of time to think that day and her body was finally settling down. For once, she was choosing to view these 'sightings' as she called them, as a gift. Someone was trying to reach her. And she was determined to find out why...or how she could help, which was strange when you think about it. Why would a ghost be asking _her _for help? As far as she knew, she had no relations that dwelled here, no ancestors that migrated over to America during the time of the west, so why was an unknown spirit choosing to show itself to her? What connection could it have to her...or she to it?

Miroku smiled, "well there's a good reason. It's not everyday I get to eat with a pretty woman such as yourself."

The older man's flirtateous words were just what she needed to distract herself from her troubling thoughts and the two quickly fell into an easy banter while they talked easily about their old lives. Kagomefound Miroku every inch as enjoyable as he was earlier and enjoyed his compliments. Kagome would never call herself ugly, though she knew she wasn't exactly the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth. Instead, she chose to think of herself as pretty and quite normal. She had long black hair which fell in waves down her back and her perfect, heart-shaped face came complete with two crystal blue gleaming eyes, that spoke of happiness and contentedness. She had decent breasts, she supposed, and long, willowy legs. Her legs, she thought, were definitely her best feature, as she was displaying them now in her short jean shorts. The duo proceeded into Miroku's apartment as he explained that many of the workers who worked in the ghost town also lived there during the summer, but left once winter kicked in with its harsher climate.

"You must have had a long day," Miroku commented once they were in, observing the younger woman's exhausted eyes and slouched frame.

"It was...certainly interesting, that's for sure," she remarked, as once again a pair of hopeless green eyes flashed in front of her face, only to disappear as fast as they appeared.

Miroku raised an eyebrow in question, a bit surprised at Kagome's confused expression. "Did you see something again?"

Kagome just shook her head and didn't reply.

"I'm going to make some dinner, would you care to join me?" Miroku said. "It's late, and I highly doubt you'll find something decent to eat upon leaving our humble town."

Kagome nodded and began tossing a salad, before seating herself at his table. They had a lovely dinner, while talking about Bodie and its history. Apparently, Miroku had done his own fair share of digging into the past.

"Sometimes I think I missed my calling," Miroku spoke up after a few moments of peaceful silence. "Somehow I feel a connection with this place. It just calls to me, like I belong here."

Kagome nodded in understanding. "I've always loved stories and mysteries, but never cared much for history until I started traveling. Every place I visited, it seems, had some kind of history. I learned so much," she commented, the excitedgleam in her eyes continuing to growin intensity as she talked about the various places and wonders she'd seen. "However, ghost towns have always fascinated me the most and I can't really begin to describe the feeling I get when I walk into a place that existed years ago on a completely different level than it does now. It's like-." Kagome paused, searching for the right words.

"Finding a connection with the past?" Miroku offered, violet eyes smiling at her. Finally, someone who understood his passion for this place.

"Yeah," Kagome sighed. For the next several minutes they discussed how Bodie finally came to an end; disease, harsh winters, and angry summers that sent people packing. And Kagome was once again glad of the fact that she hadn't lived here during such a rough time period.

Later in the evening, Miroku went to go retrieve the picture of Kurama as Kagome cleared the table. "I found something else you might be interested in as well," Miroku commented upon his return. He placed a tiny, beat-up leather-bound book in front of her, obviously someone's journal or diary of some sort.

"Thank you," Kagome gushed in awe of the tiny treasure her new friend has bestowed upon her. "Who did it belong to?"

"It's a journal written by Kurama's partner. Thought it might give you some insight into the past."

Kagome nodded gratefully before picking up the photograph, scrutinizing it closely. Kagome immediately dropped it. It was him...there, staring her in the face. It was the same man she had seen the day before and just hours ago...in the jail cell.

"Miss Higurashi, are you all right?" he asked helping her sit before she fell.

"It's him," she whispered hoarsely. "This is the man I've seen. Was this taken here?"

"Yeah, it's in front of his saloon." The picture showed the man, tall and elegant, standing in front of a small tavern which read, "The Queen of Bodie." Since this was before the enhancement of color photos, she was unable to distinguish his hair and eye color, but she was most definitely sure this was the man reaching out to her. "He was a blackjack dealer there, after he split from his partner."

Kagome glanced down, thoughtfully before whispering. "I saw him again today."

The raven-haired man's eyes widened, though he didn't really look surprised at the revelation. "Did you see him at the jail again? What happened? Did he say anything to you?" His excitement made her giggle slightly, but she calmed down to answer his questions

"Yes, at the jail, no, nothing happened, and no he didn't say anything to me (or did he?) but...I think...I think he might have seen me," she uttered. "It was...it was amazing. I felt like I could actually feel what he was feeling, hear what he was hearing. He was so...bitter...and angry." Kagome shivered when she remembered how his sightless eyes had some how looked up, displaying so much despairity she had been overwhelmed with sadness not of her own.

Miroku whistled under his breath. "Makes me wonder why he appeared to you. People have claimed to see shadows or hear footsteps before, but no one has been able to see him with that much clarity."

Kagome only shrugged her shoulders before turning back to the little diary. The front read Koharu Suli. Turning to the first page, she read, "Diary of Koharu Suli, commenced this day 1st of January."

It was getting late and Kagome glanced at her watch, frowning slightly. Miroku noticed this and offered, "why don't you stay here for the night? I've got a second room you can sleep in and you may leave in the morning if you wish to." Kagome really did want to read the diary and so after careful deliberation, agreed to Miroku's request. Miroku left and Kagome settled herself in the guest room, gaze instantly flickering to the unopened diary in her hand. Her curious mind could not stand the tension anymore and she flopped down on the bed, too tired to change into anything else.

As she began flipping through the pages one by one, the black-haired woman quickly found herself immersed in time, drinking up the information like a sponge. It became apparent that the woman featured in this diary was a well-known prostitute, something quite common in those days, who rose quickly in popularity until she gained enough money to open her own saloon; the infamous Kurama eventually becoming her partner. Reading the first page, Kagome skimmed a few lines:

_I started work today at a saloon called the Velvet Rose. My room is nice and everyone is pleasant._

_April 3rd. I had eight customers today and I think I love this town. Men are generous and easy to please._

_April 4th. Killings are frequent here as this town never closes, especially in China Town. I guess it is to be expected since all the men carry guns._

_April 6th. I met someone today; someone wonderful. His name is Shuichi Minamino and he's a great gambler, too. When I brought him his drink, he asked me to sit with him. When he won a whole pot of money, he called me his good luck charm and gave me a hundred dollars when he left._

_April 7th. He came in again today and asked for me to sit next to him! He is so handsome...and kind. He treats me so well, like I'm a real lady. And when he left, he left me another 100 dollars! Oh, I think I'm falling in love with him._

Kagome was startled as a soft knock came on her door. Miroku entered and gave her a soft smile. "Get lost somewhere?" he commented, noticing the dazed look on her pretty face.

"Just the past," she replied, smiling slightly, before a thought crossed her mind. "Can I ask you something, Miroku? Was there ever any proof that Kurama actually killed this woman?"

"Another man was questioned, a Naraku Onigumo."

"Naraku?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"He was Koharu's partner after Kurama sold him his share. In her diary she talks about how shady he was, and how she thought he was stealing money from their saloon. Apparently he was questioned but had an alibi," Miroku said. "Apparently they found Kurama's gun at the scene of the crime and the rest is history."

Kagome mulled over that piece ofinformation before asking a question that had been weighing on her mind, "do you believe he was innocent?"

"That's a good question. And I will say that there was no doubt the man was capable of violence...but not murder," Miroku concluded. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Miroku headed back towards the exit of her room. "Well I came to tell you good night and that if I don't see you in the morning, have a pleasant trip where ever your next destination may be." When Kagome nodded Miroku told her good night and left.

Kagome noticed, with a yawn, that she was exhausted and so she put down the diary and got settled under the covers, closing her eyes in relief that the strange day was almost over. She was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

_Music was the first thing she heard, then distant voices, though indistinguishable, and finally full-blown laughter. She heard the sounds of women giggling and men laughing gaily or arguing. Kagomefound herself walking towards a lone saloon, curious about all the different noises and sounds. She stepped into a room and instantly became aware of _his _presence._

_And there he was; sitting at a table, surrounded by three men, dealing a deck of cards. Women flocked at his side, giggling as he talked with them and flirted. His eyes suddenly drifted up and collided instantly with her own as she stood lost and vulnerable in the doorway. Passionate blue met blazing emerald as their eyes connected on a very primitive level. Damn, if the man wasn't the most goregous male she'd ever seen._

_She could only watch on trembling knees as if the devil himself were approaching, observing the beautiful male's physiqueas he stood up and started walking ever so slowly towards her. Closer, closer, and still closer as he crept along until she was almost quaking on her feet. He was almost there; almost close enough to reach...to touch._

Kagome woke up in a tangle of limbs and sheets, shaking badly and sweating profusely.Kagome sat up and rushed to the bathroom, bathing her forehead with a cool, damp cloth.When her heart had quit its rapid pulpitations, she lifted her head and was shocked at her countenance. Her face was flushed and red, eyes lit with lasting desire. What had that been? She could almost swear she'd been with Kurama, been witness to his awesome beauty, felt that overwhelming need to possess him in a way that did not seem natural or human. She'd wanted him, needed his fire to set her soul aflame, ached to seek refuge in his appealing arms. And yet, he was still only a dream, a ghost stuck in a never ending spiral she could not even begin to comprehend. Kagome shook her head and brushed her black bangs off her forehead, returning into her bedroom and lying down on the bed. Then something caught her eye; it was the diary. She couldn't help but yearn to read more and find out about Koharu. And it wasn't like she'd be able to sleep with fantasies like that one.

So she picked the book up and started reading where she left off.

_I can't believe it! Kurama and I are partners. Our saloon is going to be opened next week and we are going to dub it the Bodie Bell. And guess what? Instead of being one of the gals, I'm now the hostess. Now, the only men I allow into my bed, will be of my own choice. And best of all, I get to see him every night...Kurama. _

Koharu went on to talk about her new saloon and in the coming entries it seemed, her establishment was doing well. She talked of having money for the first time, and all the things she could buy. But mostly she talked about Kurama. It was terribly easy to tell Koharu was in love with the man.

_June 3rd. Today is my 19th birthday and the girls baked me a cake. I got a few things from them, but best of all was the gift from Kurama. It was a gold locket. Maybe he really does care about me..._

Kagome had to stop and think. 19, and already a seasoned prostitute. What must it have been like to work the streets, to never afford anything nice, to know that you were only a bed warmer? Kagome shook her head and read on. Daisy had apparently forded enough money to buy a house as she talked on and on about Kurama. But in one entry, it was apparent that jealousy was beginning to set in.

_October 8th. Oh, I hate her! I hate that Keiko Yukimura! Why doesn't he look at me...the way he looks at her?_

_October 15th. Kurama told me today he sold his half of the saloon to Naraku Onigumo. Why would he do such a thing without talking to me first? He says he just didn't have the time to spend on running the saloon and he talked to a manager at the Queen of Bodie into letting him deal there from now on. Well, he can just take that Keiko Yukimura with him for all I care. From this day on, she's fired...though maybe I'm being a bit hasty in my anger and benevolence. Maybe if I let her stay...he'll come back...to see her...and me._

Daisy seemed to sink into total despair in the coming months which carried on through the new year; and Kagome felt her heart ache for the poor prostitute that spent so much time devoted to just one man. She inwardly wondered if she herself would ever find someone to love like that, someone that would completely capture her attention, someone who she could entirely devote herheart to. It might be...kind of nice to love like that. Kagome shook her head and read on.

_January 1st. A New Year, I wonder what it holds for me..._

_January 21st. Will winter ever end?_

The words broke Kagome's heart as she could just imagine the poor girl who seemed to have lost the will to carry on. The entry soon took another turn for the worse as Koharu discovered Naraku's discrepancies.

_June 7th. He can deny it all he wants, but I just know Naraku is stealing from our funds. I just wish I could prove it. Maybe Kurama can help._

_June 20th. I went to see Kurama this morning and I wore my new dress. I told him about my suspicions and he said he would talk to Naraku and straighten everything out. And then I did something I will forever regret. As I stood there staring at him, I lept into his arms and told him I loved him. I begged him to come back to the saloon, tocomeback to me. But he just looked at me...with pity. I fled. I have never been so mortified._

The entries abruptly stopped and the last entry was dated in July.

_July 4th. I can't stop loving him, but I know he will never love me. I don't want to do on living without him. Please somebody help me._

With a start Kagome realized she'd been reading half the morning away. Suddenly feeling quite tired, she slipped under the covers again, intending on taking a short nap and then heading out; out of this house, out of this town, and out of this fairy tale.

* * *

Well, people I'm stopping here for the night. Okay, a few things I'll explain. In the original book Unforgettable, the prostitute was named Daisy. I didn't want to use her name so I scanned my memories trying to think of someone to replace her and I instantly thought of Koharu. If you don't know who she is, she was in Inuyasha. Miroku once asked her to bear him a child...and she agreed! She was very young at the time and was I think about Kagome's age when the group met up with her again (I think she was 14, so a year younger than Kagome). Anyway, she was perfect for the role and I put her in. So, anyway, I hope you guys like this and it keeps you inrigued so far. See ya'll lata'. 

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	4. Into The Past

Hey, ya'll. Yes, I'm updating again, because I wanted to get this part out and get the plot moving along. Thanks to the few of you who reviewed. I'll write more later, but for now, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4 

Into The Past

_He was there again, she knew it. It was a typical old west saloon. The room was filled with various gambling tables and fluttering women. Men talked and laughed, some argued or bellowed loudly for more beer...or women. Kagome stared at the stack of gold piled high, wondering how much the money would be worth nowadays._

_Once again she moved slowly through the crowd when she saw him again. He was once again sitting at a dealer's table, again with only a few men. She couldn't stop staring at his face; it was beautiful...and flawless. His hands were eloquent as he passed out the cards to his gents. She watched, feeling a small spot of envy, as a woman sashayed up to the table, laying a bold hand upon his broadshoulder, the casual touch filled with promise and sexuality._

_Kagome was surprised when the red headed male merely laughed and waved the woman away. That was when he looked up and she was once again drowning in his eyes. Rising, he began walking towards her with a predatory gleam in his eyes._

_And she just stood there as he stepped closer...and closer._

Kagome jerked awake once again, but this time without the heart-stopping fear. She'd seen him again! What on earth was going on?

"Kagome Higurashi, you are going completely insane," she muttered to herself before rising from the beckoning bed. Glancing at the clock, she realized it was a quarter past two, much later than she orginally intended to stay, and proceeded to take a shower and pack up her things, before heading out the door. As she walked on and towards the exit of the park, Kagome couldn't help but speculate what it was about Kurama she was drawn to. For one thing he was dead. But there was something in his eyes. Each time their eyes seemed to meet, she was left feeling like someone had punched her in the gut.

Her thoughts wandered to Inuyasha. She'd never been this attracted to anyone, not even him. Sure, everybody always told her how handsome and wonderful her husband was, but she rarely ever saw it...or him for the matter. She was now beginning to believe that it was the best choice to leave him. But that certainly didn't mean that she would go and start looking around again for another man. No, she was done with men. It was time to get back to the real world. Back to her quiet mother and now teenage brother. Back to traveling and digging up mysteries for her book. She had more than enough to start now and Bodie seemed like a great started piece.

Walking along, Kagome's body started to sweat as the hot sun blazed down around her, practically frying her hair with its intensity. She didn't see any other tourists, odd but maybe not. Miroku had proclaimed that there were days when hardly anyone ever came through. And suddenly, it struck her how quiet everything was, something that almost felt eerie, though it was the middle of the day. When she reached a corner of the small city, she had to stop and pause as the strangest feeling she'd ever felt washed over her. The sky turned dark and all of a sudden a blinding sandstorm struck her from out of nowhere. Sand flew in her face, causing her eyes to burn and water,and Kagome gasped and tried not to breathe in the musky, clogging dirt and debris. And then all at once, everything stilled and became silent, as if nothing had happened.

_How...bizarre, _Kagome thought, before continuing on. Now she really wanted to get out of here, before something else happened. But before she got very far, something caught her attention. Out of the silence, a piano began to sing and people began talking, cutting through the eeried silence like a vice.

It wasn't her imagination, she really heard it! She glanced across the street at the sign where the music was coming from. It was, "The Queen Of Bodie." Kagome frowned. She hadn't recalled actually coming across the little saloon on any of her previous tours. Kagome glanced at the street posts, smirking slightly at their names, Maiden Lane and Virgin Alley. It wasn't hard to tell that this was the red-light district. Feeling shaken but very curious, she found herself walking closer and closer to the saloon, wondering if some kind of demonstrationwas going on today that Miroku forgot to mention.

She could hear voices now, people laughing, women talking, men shouting, and Kagome stepped up the steps and into the crowded room. She pushed her way through the bizarre crowd, momentarily stunned. People were dressed in old fashioned clothes; men dressed in red shirts and tall black boots. A long bar stretched from the door and across from the bar was a restaurant. Kagome had the oddest sensation that she'd been here before.

Her mind in a tumble, her first thought was that this was some kind of movie shoot. She became excited about this once in a lifetime opportunity and eagerly made her way further into the crowd. She couldn't help but notice how several of the men leered at her legs and the way she was dressed, but hey she had nice legs. She was used to that.

Suddenly a voice rose over the crowd, stunning everyone into silence. Kagome turned swiftly, desperate to hear who was making all that racket.

"You dirty cheat!"The same man cried again. The crowd began to depart after a moment of silence, giving her a clearer view of the commotion. There, an obvious miner, stood up from a tiny gambling table, waving his hands about in an angry fashion. His face was red with anger as he pointed. "Damn you, Kurama, you cheated!"

Kagome heart began pounding in her rib cage harshly and she struggled to breathe.

The other gambler stood up, his movements slow and deliberate and Kagome had yet to see his face, though something told her she was justabout to. "I don't have to cheat, you're just a poor card player. That's all," the other man drawled slowly, standing up as well and making small, deliberate motions to back away from the angered man. He obviously didn't want any trouble.

The angry man's face grew increasingly frustrated as yet another gent grabbed his arm and told him not to attack, that he'd only get himself killed. And through all this drama, Kagome could only stare at the somewhat vaguely familiar scene, yet...she knew she'd never been here before. Slowly a trickle of fear slid down her spine as Kagome glanced around. She recognized this place...the one from in her dream.

And, she thought with dread, the man at the gambling table was a dead ringer for the man she'd seen in the jail...Shuichi Minamino.

She began to sweat and then she was shivering with cold, icy fear and then the light-headedness set in as she swayed on her feet. She felt herself falling as a loud buzzing rang through her ears. The floor rushing towards her facewas the last thing she saw before her world faded into darkness.

* * *

Kurama darted forward and caught the falling woman with a questioning look on his face. Easily swinging her into his strong arms, he called for someone to follow with her bag. He effortlessly made his way up the wooden staircase and enteredhis rented hotel room, gently depositing the sleeping woman on his bed and simply staring at her. He'd never seen anyone quite like her before. Where had she come from? 

"Who is she?" The attendant, Yura, asked.

Kurama only shook his head. He had no clue. The only thing he knew was that she was very beautiful and like nothing he had ever encountered before; an intriguing mystery he may have to look into.

"Well, if you need anything..." The dove's voice dropped low and sexy, "anything at all..." Her short, bobbed hair bounced with each step towards his person.

Kurama merely grinned but didn't reply, knowing she would never attract his attention. No other girl in this town ever had and he was not looking for a fling with one of the doves.

Kurama turned back to the woman on his bed. His thoughts were jumping a mile a minute. Who in the hell exactly was she? And why was she dressed so...scandalously. He stared at her shirt, which read "Jekyll and Hyde", written in red and white. What did that mean? he wondered. Suddenly a gasp alerted him to his awakening guest as her eyes began opening. Her eyes were fluttering prettily and soon her preciousblue eyes had opened and were blinking sleepily at him.

"Wha-what happened?" she whispered, blinking confusedly.

"You fainted," he remarked casually, trying to keep the manyquestions from bursting free in rapid succession.

She scoffed lightly. "That's ridiculous, I don't faint," she replied, attempting to sit up. Kurama couldn't help but let his eyes wander over the smooth, creamy skin of her bare legs, admiring their long length and wondering what it would be like to run his hand up her fantastic thighs

He shrugged. "There's a first time for everything." He gently reached around and tried to help her sit up, smirking slightly when she blinked owlishly and tried to push him away. When his shoulder came into contact with hers, at first she stiffened and then relaxed.

Her eyes moved over him, searching every inch of his faceand trying to spot where his mask fell into place. But no luck, his face was a pale white, only lightly tanned after years ofliving in the desert. His body was perfectly toned and in shape, he obviously did something to keep those muscles in shape. His eyes were a crystal emerald green which gazed at her with an intensity she had trouble defining. And his hair was the oddest shade of red she'd ever seen, ruby in color, pulled up into a low ponytail. He had a black Stetson placed casually on top of his head, drawn low over his brow. Kagome glanced up when she noticed his eyes were regarding her with the same kind of scrutiny she was bestowing upon him. She immediately blushed and looked away, wondering why it was so hot all of a sudden.

"Did you bring me here? Where are we?" she asked all in one breath, noticing she was in a building she'd never seen before.

"Well, I could have left you on the floor," he chuckled and winked. "But we're in my room."

"Oh," Kagome didn't know what to think. "Who are you supposed to be?"

He raised one, pencil-thin eyebrow. "Shuichi Minamino."

"No, really, what is your real name? I think you're taking this acting thing a little too far." He looked a little annoyed.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked. "Maybe you need a doctor."

"Okay, stay in character," she muttered to herself. She shot her eyes to his. "I've got to go."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," he said, attempting to take her arm and make her stay seated until he was fully sure she was recovered from her fainting spell. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, now goodbye whoever you really are." With that she attempted to walk out the door, shaking legs not allowing her to get very far.

"Here." Kurama got up slowly and approached the apparently daft woman. "Sit down. And stay." His words left no room for complaint as he left the room. She huffed loudly, wanting to make sure he heard her discomfort, and distracted herself by glancing around the room curiously and impatiently as she waited for her his return. That's when she noticed all the old and outdated furniture. There was a chair in the corner of the room and the bed she'd been laying in had a wrought-iron frame.

Noting a small wooden table that held a small pistol, Kagome carefully stood up and walked over to it. The initial S.M. were engraved on it, she noticed, as she picked it up.

"Be careful with that, it's loaded," Came his voice from behind her. Startled, she almost dropped the gun, but he was there in less than a second, taking the gun from her hand and placing it within its holder on his belt.

"What is that?" she asked.

"A gun," he raised his eye in wry amusement.

She rolled her eyes. "No, not that. What's in your hand?"

"It's red wine, to calm your nerves," he handed the drink to her, watching as she took a long slow, luxurious sip and seemed to calm a little.

She sat back on the bed, sipping more of the delicious treat, and watched him alertly for any sign of deceit.

"What is that you're wearing?" he remarked once she was seated, staring quizzically at her shorts and t-short.

"What?" she asked, looking down at herself. Did she spill something and not notice?

"That shirt? And your pants?"

"What's wrong with them?" She demanded crossly. Was he trying to insult her or something, make her seem less attractive than she already felt at the moment?

"A lady would never wear something quite so...revealing," he casually remarked as she felt his eyes rake over her features.

"Revealing?" she questioned. This was revealing? She would hate to hear what he had to say about some of her old friends' attires...or Kikyo's wardrobe for that matter. Eri, Yuki, Ayumi, and Kikyo had some of the worst sense whenit came to showing off their bodies.

"Your arms and legs are exposed."

For a moment, Kagome started to laugh until she realized he looked serious. "You've really immersed yourself far into this role, haven't you?" she asked suspiciously, wondering what his deal was andwhy he refused to come clean and take off that wig and make-up.

"Role? What role?" he frowned at her. "What are you talking about? You must be daft. Maybe I really ought to call for a doctor or something."

"I am not crazy!" she raised her voice. "And I don't need a doctor, thank you very much. I'm leaving!" Kagome pushed him out of the way, grabbed her over night bag, and raced out the door. He tried to stop her but she merely brushed past and ran down the stairs and out the saloon doors. She immediately halted. Where there had once been decaying buildings and rotting outposts, were now fully furnished homes and saloons. The street was clogged with people and the air thick with dust and sand.

She slowly turned her head, watching as the man who claimed himself to be Shuichi Minamino made his way towards her, holding out his hands in anon-threatening manner. No! No! No! She thought. This cannot be!

Kagome's blood ran cold, despite the glare of the afternoon sun. Her hands began shaking and Kagome knew something was terribly wrong.

Here he was, Kurama, only this time he did not appear in a jail cell, nor in any of her dreams. This was a real flesh and blood creature. But what was he doing here? Alive! She glanced again at the scene before heras a wave of nausea rushed through her. And before she tumbled to the ground for the second time that day, the last thing she heard was, "do you have some place to stay?" This from her savior, her ghost, turned man. With that, she quickly tumbled back into oblivion.

* * *

Hey, guys, I'm ending it here. So there you have it? Did any of you expect what happened? Anyway, if any of you are curious what a dove it, that's what they called hookers back then. hrough out this fic I will refer to them as doves instead of using the word hooker. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. And they finally met! So that should make some of you happy. Anyway, I'll write more later. See ya'. 

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	5. Casual Intensity

Hey, guys I'm updating again! It's just kind of easy with this since I'm basically following an already written book. And thanks to those who reviewed, but you shouldn't give me the credit. Credit the author of the real book; I'm just taking it and trying to add Kurama and Kagome into the mix. But thanks for the reviews. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as Kagome and Kurama are almost immediately attracted to each other.

Disclaimer: I don't own the book Unforgettable, or Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Chapter 5 

Casual Intensity

Kurama stared at his empty bed once again. Oh, hell where had that crazy woman gone now? "Well, one things for sure," he mumbled. "She couldn't have gone very far; not without this," he said as he caught sight of her strange blackbag. Just who was this woman? And where had she come from? He'd never seen anyone who looked like her before. Long, gorgeous, black hair tumbled down her back in waves curving around her waist like a lover's gentle hand. And her eyes, a shimmering sea blue, seemed to pierce his soul like a spear. And why, he wondered, when he looked at her did he get the strong sense of déjà vu, like he'd seen her somewhere before. Of course that was next to impossible since he was almost positive he'd never met her before.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Kurama found himself walking over to investigate her strange pack and looked to see if he could open it. His searching fingers felt around until he discovered a small metal connection and with the slightest bit of pressure, it snapped open. Without care or any thought to what he was doing, he quickly dumped the bag's contents on top of the bed as he sat down in a chair and began rifting through her strange possessions. The first thing he picked up was a strange glass bottle; only it wasn't glass, it was made from a more malleable metal. He read over the manuscript, only succeeding in making himself more confused. _Sodium free. Bottled by S.A. Evian co. at Evian France. _He figured out how to untwist the top and sniffed the strange bottle, testing its contents and determining that it housed water...something that would be very convenient this day in age. He may have to inquire as to where she acquired such a possession. Tossing it to the side after quickly becomming bored with it, he picked up another item, this one being a ring which held many small metal keys, pretty much the only things he recognized. He came across a strange red-colored brush, the bristles quite close together and much softer than he'd ever felt. Curiously, Kurama picked up the strange brush and used it to straighten out a few wayward strands of his hair, deciding that he liked the feel of this one better than his comb. The last item Kurama picked up was small and rectangular-shaped and bore the letters _pwr_, _end_, and_ snd_.

For the next several minutes, he continued to leaf through her possessions until he unearthed a small leather wallet. Opening it with nimble fingers, he found a bunch of cards, one with the name _Visa _and another _Mastercard_.Yet another card he picked up had the strange woman's picture on it and underneath were some unknown letters, symbols, and numbers. He read the name under the picture...Kagome Higurashi. Satisfied that he had finally discovered her name, Kurama figured it was time to find that woman again and get her to a doctor, or at least get her some place to stay. She was no doubt a stranger to Bodie and he would make damn sure she got settled in. This town was no place for a single woman...one who conveniently looked as if the angels themselves blessed her with such heavenly looks.

Cursing under his breath athis indecent thoughts, Kurama left the room, almost immediately running into another one of the doves. "Hello, Kagura, have you seen a strange woman leave here recently?" he asked her with a smile. He tossed in a wink just for effect, knowing how to get answers from even the most unwilling woman.

Sure enough, she blushed prettily before answering, "oh, you mean that one? Yeah, she came tearing through here and made a getaway out the front. Who was she?" The woman's mouth turned down into a sultry pout as jealousy entered her tone of voice.

"I'm not sure," Kurama muttered, disregarding the other woman's countenance.

Kurama continued on his way as yet another girl called out his name. This one, Kurama actually stopped for. "Hey, Kurama baby, when you comin' to see me?" the woman asked leaning over a banister. Kurama shot her an easy grin.

"Not today, Kanna, I'm actually looking for someone," he announced casually, leaning on the banister.

"I bet it's another woman," the girl chuckled, dirty white hair swinging in her face dramatically.

Kurama grinned teasingly. "Could be."

"Why you lookin' for her?" the woman asked, smiling flirtatiously, though Kurama knew she was honestly curious. Kanna was one of the sweeter doves in this saloon and she had never pretended to believe she actually had a chance getting him into bed. They were both simply content to flirt now and again.

"Because she's lost darlin'," Kurama answered.

The dove giggled before replying, "if I were lost, would you come look for me?"

Kurama chuckled and waved her off before moving in his original direction.

He stepped out the doors and began looking in every which direction for the mysterious woman. Finally he spotted her...she was standing directly in front of a stable, looking for all the world, like she'd lost her best friend.

* * *

Kagome noticed him coming as soon as he stepped out the doors. She tried not to stare at him as he made his approach, but it was damn hard not to when he looked like that. Good lord, but the man practically oozed sex appeal. Everywhere she looked women couldn't help but draw their eyes to his magnificent body. Even the ladies wearing the long gowns and flowery hatsand walking with their own husbands and beaus couldn't help but be swayed by Kurama's appeal. And, much to her ire, neither could she. He carried himself with such...dignity and male poise that she couldn't help but be a little in awe of him. 

"May I ask what you're doing out here?" he asked, politely if not a little annoyed; not that he didn't have the right. She did flee the room again when he was away. But she had felt so alone and confused. She just had to see one more time if this wasn't some weird dream.

"Searching," she answered, eyes never directly meeting his. She feared if they did lock eyes, that he would force her to tell him the truth and that was something she really didn't feel like delving into at the moment.

"And what are you searching for?" He asked, wondering if she was just shy...or simply avoiding his gaze. He hoped not. He liked being able to see how blue her eyes were. They were such an unusual shade that it wasn't hard to be swept away after just one look.

"The way home," she answered cautiously.

"And where is that?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I...don't know anymore," she answered a bit sadly.

His eyes rose over the brim of his Stetson, though he voiced his question softly. "So...I take it you won't be leaving any time soon?"

"Of course I will!" She exlaimedalmost haugtily, though she knew that wasn't at all true. Kurama watched confused as all her energy seemed to fade right before his eyes.

He continued to stare at her, his eyes never wavering and boldly assessing. Finally he sighed and said, "look it's late and you must be hungry. Why not let me treat you to dinner? Then maybe we can figure out where to go from here." Kagome was about to protest when her stomach answered for her. She smiled weakly and agreed. His eyes shined with momentary amusement. "Kagome," he started, then paused. "That is your name, correct?"

"How do you know that?" Kagome asked suspiciously. "Have you been going through my stuff!"

"Yes," he answered shamelessly, eyes never blinking as they stay trained on her annoyed face. Truth be told, he enjoyed seeing her upset. The pretty flush that rose on her cheeks made her awfully cute. Wait...cute? Since when does the great Shuichi Minamino use words like cute? Shaking his head, Kurama chose to disregard his private thoughts for later analysis. "And maybe after we get a bite to eat, we can sit down and talk about this...and you. You can explain a couple of things. But first," he stared almost accusingly at her clothes, "we have to find you something to wear."

"But I like these clothes," she fairly whined, unaware that her pouting lips were giving Kurama some enticing ideas about how to interrogate her later.

But still. "No lady would ever dare show off her arms and legs in such a manner," he remarked, raking his eyes down her taunt body, eyes heating as they once again settled on her lond legs.

_Is that so..._One eyebrow rose. "Maybe I'm not a lady," she teased, forgetting she wasn't supposed to trust him, somehow forgetting she was in the past, and thus forgetting that this was not a man of her day.

He stared at her before a slow, wicked grin trickled onto his face and his eyes began shimmering with amusement.

Of course he and she knew that her statement was a lie. It wasn't difficult to gage what he was thinking. There were only two types of women in this town; ladies and doves. For one brief moment, Kagome wondered if she would have trouble with him and that concept, only...she instinctively knew that he would never pull anything on her. He probably wouldn't have to. Most likely it was be her doing the pouncing if he didn't stop looking at her like that...like he was the predator and she was the prey.

* * *

A little while later,the couplehad made it back to Kurama's rented room at the Queen of Bodie, where Kagome stayed earlier. 

Kurama for his part was now more intrigued than ever. Here was this...stranger whom had arrived in his town, decked out in funny clothes and carrying all sorts of odd objects. And here she was bantering with him as if she belonged. To say the least, no other woman had ever captured his attention the way this one so effortlessly did. "Who are you?" He found himself asking before he could stop himself.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," she answered somewhat hesitantly, as if unsure about where this conversation was heading.

"You look...very familiar," he commented seriously. "Have we ever met before?"

Kagome forced back the hysterical chuckles threatening to escape. "No, I can assure you, we've never met. I've never been here before." Well, at least not in this time period.

"Yes, well..." he stepped closer and ran a smooth hand across her cheek. "I never forget a face; especially," his voice got huskier, "one such as yours."

Kagome felt the air rush out of her like a tidal wave of fire. And suddenly she couldn't breathe as she stared into his emerald eyes. They glowed with such intensity it was hard to look at anything but. And his words, sure, she'd been flattered before and flirted with, but never in all her years, had she heard such kind, heart-warming words.

Kagome closed her eyes in consternation as her thoughts washed over her mind and flew out the window. For one brief, crazy moment she let herself believe he was going to kiss her. But then, his touch vanished, as if he really were the ghost she knew him to be,and he moved his hand away, after gazing at her again.

"Come. It is time to eat," he whispered softly, tugging her hand.

* * *

He took her to a small café after getting her a new, not to mention the ugliest, dress she'd ever seen or worn, from one of the girls at the hotel. It was a bright garrish yellow color with a low, low scoop neck, too low for her liking. 

_Well at least my arms and legs are covered up, _she muttered sarcastically in her mind, glaring slightly at Kurama who was flirting with the waitress. Currently, they were beingseated at a back, corner booth and given a small menu. When they were seated Kagome had trouble finding words to say to him. Unsurprisingly, it was Kurama who led the conversation.

"So, how long are you planning to stay?" he asked her.

She sighed. "I have no idea, actually."

"Do you have a place to stay?" he asked earnestly.

When she shook her head he offered to let her stay in his hotel room.

"No, I couldn't let you do that," Kagome protested, though the small inner voice that normally talked her out of stuff like that, wanted very much to take him up on his offer.

"Nonsense, I'll just book me a place somewhere else." She wanted to say no, except he had been so generous so far...and somewhat sweet, despite some of the looks he had been bestowing on her person, not to mention her legs.

Instead she just murmured a small, "thank you." Kurama's bold eyes held her captive before she looked down at her menu, hiding the small blush.

There were only two choices, chicken and rice or steak and potatoes. After hastily choosing one, Kagome watched somewhat amused as their waitress flirted with Kurama. And, she mused, the devil just sat there and flirted right back. Wait a minute. Where was that small twinge of envy coming from? _Come on, Kagome, you don't need another man in your life. Look how well the last one turned out. That one was a dead beat. This one is just dead._

Over the course of their meal, they had little conversation and she tried really hard not to stare. But, then again, he really was sucha beautiful man. His red hair was a most intriguing shade and his eyes...oh, his eyes. She loved those the best. They were so deep and knowing...and sensual. She tried to shush her inner voice again and had all but succeeded until that rich,liquid voice started speaking again.

"Is something wrong?" He finally asked, noticing his guest had eaten very little of her food.

_Oh, great, now I've been caught staring. _"No, I'm fine," she murmured.

"You look like you've never seen a man before," he remarked casually, but Kagome could clearly see the teasing glint in his eyes.

Despite the reality of her predicament, she found herself unable to resist returning his playful smile. "Well, I can assure you, I've never seen one quite like you before."

"A man's, a man," he shrugged casually, inwardly wondering what she would find so different about him.

Kagome chuckled under her breath. "You'd be surprised."

"What was that shirt you were wearing earlier?" he asked.

She tried to remember. _Oh, that one._ "Jekyll and Hyde, it's the name of a stage play," she answered truthfully and Kurama nodded, though he hadn't ever seen on performed before.

Dinner was over quickly and Kurama paid the bill.

As they walked along, Kurama casually touched the small of her back unknowingly sending pleasureable shivers racingup her spine. "It's a nice night tonight, isn't it?" he remarked, finding himself quite relaxed in this mysterious woman's presence.

"Yes, I suppose it is," she answered softly, staring up at the stars she was unable to see as clearly in her day and age. Suddenly more curious about this intricate man, she turned her head and asked, "how long have you lived here?"

"A couple of years," he answered, lifting his head to view the same stars as the lady on his arm.

She looked down before askingher second question, a question that had been weighing quite heavily on her mind. "And how long are you planning to stay?" Of course she knew, but she couldn't tell him that. There was no way of knowing if he would believe her. And, she was suddenly saddened that within a year'a time, he would be accused of a crime and hanged.

"I suppose until the mines play out, why?" he asked.

"But you're not a miner." She stated, more than asked, disregarding his question. "You're a gambler."

He chuckled slightly. "What can I say, mining is hard work. It's much simplar to make money this way. Heck, the chief miner only gets paid 6 dollars."

"I guess so," she said hesitantly.

"You don't approve?" he asked suddenly.

"It's not really any of my business," she responded quietly.

Before Kagome knew it, they were standing in front of the Queen of Bodie. "I'll walk you up," he suggested.

"That's okay," she tried to dissuade him.

"It would be my," his eyes roamed her face, "pleasure."

She could only nod at the intense look in his eyes and allowed him to accompany her up the darkened hallway. When they reached his room, Kurama pulled out a key and his hand briefly met with hers. It sent tiny, minuscule sparks of awareness skittering across the tips of her tiny fingers and she couldn't help but let out a tiny gasp of bewilderment. Her eyes flew to his, noticing the way that slow, easy grin seemed to play across his lips...as if drawing her in.

"Why do you look so surprised, darlin'?" He murmured softly, his knuckles grazing hers. She couldn't respond, couldn't move, couldn't think. He was standing so close and his eyes looked to...welcoming, but also...dangerous.

"Good night, Kurama," she whispered shakily, taking his key and stepping into her room, closing the door with a soft push.

Kurama smiled slightly at the closed door before muttering a, "goodnight, darlin," and turned away to find himself another room for the night.

* * *

Well, I'm going to end it here. I hope you guys liked it. Oh, and I thought I'd actually tell you a little about the original book. The woman's name is actually Shaye Montgomery and she is actually traveling from her home after finding her husband in bed with her best friend. She is supposed to be traveling to San Francisco to visit her family when she stumbles across the ghost town of Bodie. I've pretty much followed her adventures, yet made Kagome into a different character, being from Tokyo and not from the U.S. And also, their jobs are slightly different as Shaye is actually an investigative reporter. Anyway, the male's names is actually Alejandro Valverde and I think they say he has a little indian blood in him, but they don't really make it a big deal in this story. Anyway, he really is a gambler and most people call him Rio, which expains why I called Kurama, Shuichi Minamino at the beginning of my story. Kurama is Shuichi's nickname as Rio is Alejandro. Anyway, I think that's all I will explain, other than if you really do like romance books in general, this is one of my favorites, mostly because it has ghosts and time travel. Haven't you always wanted to travel back in time? Anyway, that is enough blabbering on. I hope you guys are understanding the plot a bit better now. I'll update more later, and thanks to those of you who already read it and left some fantastic reviews. 

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	6. Sex Appeal

Hey, guys, sorry it took so long to update this story, but as you probably know fanfiction was down for two days. So, anyway, here you go, this is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the story Unforgettable, or Inuyasha, or Yu Yu hakusho

* * *

Chapter 6 

Sex Appeal

It was after midnight when Kurama came stumbling through his hotel room where he'd previously left Kagome. Truthfully, he 'd had every intention of staying elsewhere, but as it turns out, elsewhere was booked solid. He bushed heavily against the door and clumsily walked inside, tired and boneless. He tried to lessen the sound of his boots on the wooden floor so as not to awaken his 'guest.'

Kurama took off his shirt and boots, leaving him in his jeans. He took out the tie that held back his long, glorious red hair, letting the long locks swing free. He shook his head, running a tan hand through his hair to get out the tangles. He sat down on the bed and caught sight of Kagome's black hair streaming out from under the covers. Moonlight fell across the bed, encasing Kagome in its heavenly glow. Almost without thinking, his hand reached out and tenderly brushed aside a lock ofher unbound hair, catching a glimpseof her soft facial features.

Her lips were parted as she breathed in and out very slowly and she sighed in her sleep when his hand accidentally touched her cheek. Almost regretfully, Kurama withdrew his hand and settled under the covers, trying to give her as much space as possibleso as not to startle her come morning. For a long while he laid there quietly, eyes barely opened in silent prayer, as he allowed his eyes to drink in the sheer pleasure of his bed partner's body. The woman, she was an enigma. He'd never met anyone quite like her in all his years. She was apparently very smart, kind….beautiful. Even without knowing her, he knew she had a gentle spirit. A smile drifted across his face, peaceful and honest. It was a smile he rarely showed others, despite his popularity in town.

His last thoughts were stillabout her, as he finally let exhaustion take over and he slipped into a dreamlesssleep.

The next morning was quite the bizarre turn for Kagome Higurashi. For one thing, when she'd fallen asleep last night, she knew for sure there hadn't been a man in bed with her, especially a man likeShuichi Minamino. This brought forth some troubling questions and also, admittedly, a few arousing possibilities as she noticed immediately that he was already awake…and staring at her.

She gave a startled gasp and backed away from the smirking man, staring at him accusingly. "You! What are you doing here in my room?"

Kurama couldn't help butallow a lazy, lop-sided smile to cross his face. "Technically, darlin', this is my room."

Kagome sputtered, trying to find the right words to express what she was feeling. "Yes, but, uh, you said you were going to stay elsewhere."

"Plans change," he shrugged before sitting up, giving Kagome a perfect view of his perfect chest and abs. She blushed and turned her face away as he smiled knowingly.

"Then what are you doing here?" she bit out through gritted teeth when she finally found the words to speak again,

Kurama shrugged, "Rojas, my boss over at the Queen, hired a new dove last night, so all the rooms were taken."

"New dove?" She couldn't help but ask.

"A new saloon girl," he answered giving her a curious glance, wondering why she'd never heard of a hooker before. Surely they had those...where ever she was from

She sat there staring at him for minutes to come and before she could blink he had leaned closer to her across the bed, his head inches from hers. "You have...beautiful eyes," he murmured huskily, dragging a gentle palm against her cheek. She shuddered at the intensity in his darkening eyes...eyes that appeared to be moving impossibly closer.

"Thank you," she responded, blushing lightly, though inwardly soaking up the words of praise. It had been so very long since any man had ever said such kind words to her. And from such a handsome man, no less.

"I love your skin," he murmured now, his touch blazing a path across her shoulders and down her arms. "So…soft."

She could do nothing but stare into his eyes as he crept closer and swiftly covered her mouth. Almost immediately, heat spiraled through them, as her eyes drifted shut and she leaned helplessly into his kiss, as her mouth began to open under his persuasive tongue. She moaned lightly as his tongue softly lined her lips, as if begging her to open to his exploration.

Realizing what was happening, Kagome froze before opening under his administrations. His arms drew her closer and into the warm enclosure of his embrace, as hers reached up and drew around his neck. When he released her mouth to let her catch her breath, she whimpered before opening her eyes. "What are you doing to me?" She whispered, helpless to stop him from his gentle exploration.

"This," he whispered back, before taking her mouth again, as if stealing the breath from her very soul. However, this kiss was different from the last one. This kiss was neither gentle, nor kind, as he now took and demanded. She was drowning in his eyes as they stared sensuously and seductively into hers. His arousing jade orbs only seemed to grow with intensity and it shot a pang of want straight to her center. She could have stayed there forever, if it hadn't been for the sudden sound of gun-shots outside her window.

Kagome shot up with a gasp, pushing him away and breathing heavily as she rushed to the window. "What was that?" She asked.

She didn't dare look at him, a blush staining her cheeks and fear in her eyes. She realized suddenly that she hadn't let anyone close to her since her divorce. She'd planned on never giving her heart away again, so why, oh why, had she ended up in the arms of the only man she knew she couldn't have? Why was Kurama so different? What made him so much more different than any other man she'd ever met; even Inuyasha couldn't compare to Kurama. And she'd been in love with him, had married him, had slept with him. At the time, Kagome had thought Inuyasha the love of her life, but this...this was torture.

Kurama lay back on his elbows, watching as she tried to hide from him, a small smirk quirking his lips. "Another man for breakfast," he muttered after a moment of tense silence and Kagome's still rapid breathing.

"What?" she asked, turning away from the window to look at him when she felt calm enough to do so without getting caught up in his eyes.

"Bodie has a man for breakfast almost everyday," Kurama stated calmly, referring to the gunshots they had witnessed earlier.

Kagome shot him a small, condescending glare. "That's terrible."

He shrugged again. "It's a normal occurrence, sometimes there are more than one."

Kagome had to stop and think for a minute as she realized that Bodie and most places of this time period were like that. She stood thoughtful for another few minutes until she caught sight of Kurama shooting her a devastating smile. She was immediately on guard.

"What?" she asked, raising an eye-brow. She was almost afraid to ask.

"Why don't you come back to bed?" he suggested, patting the spotdirectly besidehim...the spot she had previously vacated

It was tempting, she had to admit and the thought was troubling.Kurama was a very attractive man, and unfortunately she was all too aware of him and his sexual allure. But…she promised herself she wouldn't get involved again; especially with someone who would surely die within the next year. She knew...she'd read the date on the local paper when she was still trying to believe this was some crazy nightmare. Her last thought struck a chord deep in her gut. Just the knowledge that in less than a year, this viable and very attractive man, would be hanged for a crime she wasn't sure he was responsible for.

Kurama watched her expressive eyes flash from one emotion to the next. First her eyes were smoldering and he couldn't help but carry a sense of male pride that she'd responded to him. Then her eyes had grown soft and sad and for the life of him, Kurama couldn't understand what that look was for. But her face….

"We've met before, haven't we?" he asked suddenly, drawing Kagome out of her less than pleasant thoughts.

"I'm sorry," she responded, meeting his eyes.

"We have met before." It was a statement, not a question.

Kagome shook her head, denying it. How could she tell him; tell him that sure they'd met. He'd just been dead and a ghost at the time. "No, we haven't," she whispered. "Listen, Mr. Minamino-."

"We're hardly strangers now, Miss Higurashi, I think you can call me Kurama now." The ruthless man winked and she blushed at the hidden meaning behind his words.

"Kurama," she couldn't help but whisper his name and said man shivered at the way her voice seemed to caress his name. He allowed himself a brief, tender moment to wonder what she would sound like calling his namd in the midst of a passionate embrace.

Before his body could betray him, Kurama's sudden lust was tempered by a hunger of a different, not to mention, less dangerous kind."Listen, are you hungry?"

Kagome was about to answer before her stomach rumbled for her, causing her to giggle and blush, while he laughed out loud. "I think, that answers that question. Hold on, I'll be right back."

Before she could ask where he was going, Kurama was gone and out the door. He was back in a few minutes; carrying the absolute hideous dress she'd ever seen. She took her statement back from the night before. _This _was the worst dress she'd ever seen...and looked as if she was about to wear. The one from last night seemed so much more pleasing than this monstrosity. It was a bold green with yellow polka dots on the bodice part. He left it for her and then went to change his own clothes. She sighed and warily picked up the dress. Oh, well. She slid it on, momentarily wondering where he'd gotten it from. The prick of jealousy made her thoughts come to a screechinghalt. Now, why on earth was she getting so jealous? She hardly knew the man. It was none of her business who he'd received it from.

She went to the mirror and grimaced. She gave a bitter laugh after a moment, yet again reminded herself that although she looked positively dreadful, at least her arms and legs wouldn't cause a scandel. The only good thing was that she could leave on her sneakers on underneath the dress, as the dress was so long no one would be able to see them.

A short knock on her door was her only warning as Kurama stroad in, looking as good as he had the night before. Kagome's mouth ran dry as the breath left her. He'd donned a black pair of pants with a red shirt andhis hair was pulled back inits customary red ponytail, black Stetson perched on top of his shiny hair and lowered to just above the crest ofhis startling green eyes.

"Ready?" he asked, his deep voice low and sexy.

She held back the shiver and acted apathetic before ducking under his arm propped against the open door frame. She felt, more than caught, Kurama's eyes as they watched her walk by him, breathing in her intoxicating scent as she passed.

"Stop looking at me like that," she whispered under her breath as he followed her down the stairs.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" he asked, startling her, as he stood directly behind her. He was so close; she could feel his hot breath breathing on her neck.

"Never mind," she shook her head and continued on, determined not to let the infuriating man get to her.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kurama and Kagome were settled down in a small booth as Kagome noticed everyone was staring at her. "I've got to get a change of clothes," she murmured to herself. 

"We can get you some later," Kurama suggested, overhearing her comment.

She started to refuse. "But I don't have any money."

"That's okay. It's on me," he said.

She just nodded as Kurama glanced up and tipped his hat to a woman wearing a green dress and straw bonnet.

"Good morning, Miss Sango."

The woman smiled. "Good morning, Kurama. Who is your lovely friend?"

Kurama introduced the two. "Kagome, this is Sango, she owns this little place."

"It's very nice to meet you," Kagome said pleasantly, smiling at Sango when the other woman smiled back.

The woman moved away after exchanging pleasantries with Kurama for a few minutes, waving a hand as she departed. Their waitress approached the table, Kagome immediately noticing her eyes never left Kurama. She had a wealth of red hair, green eyes, and freckles sprinkled across her nose. "Good morning, Kurama," she said. "What are you having today?"

"Hello, Ayame." Kurama gave his order and then looked at his date in askance.

"And you, miss?" the girl asked, her eyes never once leaving Kurama's face.

"The same as him, I guess," Kagome stated.

The girl returned a few minutes later, carrying two hot cups of coffee. "If you need anything," her voice lowered as she batted her eyes, "don't hesitate to call me."

Kurama merely grinned at her beforechuckling at the incredulous look on Kagome's face.

"Here you go, Kurama, Ham and Eggs, the way you like 'em,"Ayame said. Kagome was handed her meal rather hurriedly and as she cut into her ham, she noticed Kurama had two extra biscuits and an extra bacon slice.

Kurama noticed Kagome's expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, much." She shot him a teasing grin. "I was just expecting her to drop to her knees and feed you."

"Jealous?" he challenged, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

"Ha, as if," she responded.

"Can I help it if she likes me?" Kurama asked, shrugging his shoulders and acting so nonchalant that Kagome almost believed he was speaking about something as simple as the weather.

"Likes you?" Kagome repeated dryly and without emotion. "That's putting it mildly."

Kurama chuckled again at Kagome's dismayed expression. She was quite pretty when she was flustered. He couldn't help but be charmed.

Kagome and Kurama finished their meal and as Kagome was eating the last few bites she noticed him staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Are you ready to go?"

Kagome couldn't resist teasing him again as the waitresses smiled and giggled over the enchanting man. "Yeah, if you can tear yourself away."

Kurama laughed again and helped her stand up, leaving a generous tip on the table, tipping his hat to Sango, and taking her elbow.

* * *

Kurama took her to a woman named Madam Shiori so Kagome could buy some new clothes. She was a French woman, but very nice as she took Kagome's measurements. 

"Hey, Shiori, give Kagome anything she wants here," Kurama said with a wink. "Don't worry, she'll take good care of you."

"Another admirer?" Kagome was not surprised. Every woman in this town was attracted to Kurama...every woman but her that is. Right?

"Can't help it, darlin'," he shrugged. "Can you find your way back to the hotel?"

"I think so," she replied curtly. "I'm not some fluttering princess like the other girls in this town. I am a lady and can find my own way, thank you very much."

All she heard was an echoing laugh as he ambled away and turned at a street corner. Kagome gave an indignant cry and marched into the shop. Why on earth was she getting so worked up about him?

"Something troubling you, dear?" Madam Shiori asked. She smiled widely as Kagome merely tossed her hair behind her shoulders and huffed indignantly, complaining about horribly hot men who had no shame in their entire hot bodies. Madam Shiori onlyallowed the younger woman to complain for a few more minutes before getting started. "Well, you have come to the right place, dearie. You just sit right here and I will fix you right up." Kagome was then whisked away into a dressing room where she was poked and prodded for several hours until she was finally let go. She'd always wondered what older culture's had worn, especially in America. Back in Tokyo, Kimonos were ageless and still worn, though newer trends were starting to set in. But America's trends tended tochange quite frequently and Kagome couldn't help but be wowed at her new appearance.

Kagome now wore a camisole, white cotton stockings, pantaloons, a corset, a corset cover, a bustle, a petty coat, and finally a linen underskirt. Madam Shiori dropped the last pieces over top all the layers; a brown and green skirt, and a long-sleeves white blouse over her top. Kagome's hair was pinned a moment later as a dainty bonnet was placed atop her head with green and white streamers.

"Oh, magnifique!" Shiori cried as she studied her project. Kagome turned to stare at herself, eyes widening in dismay. Good, kami, was that really her?

Personally she thought most of the layers had been unnecessary, but now Kagome could definitely see why they were used. Her waist seemed slimmer and her breasts were pushed up and out. The colors in the blouse brought out Kagome's cool, blue eyes and contrasted with her black hair. Holy hell, how was Kurama going to recognize her when she even recognize herself?

Kagome picked out a few more things before beginning the short walk back to the hotel, dressed in her new apparel. Kagome immediately felt the change in the atmosphere as soon as she set foot outside Madame Shiori's boutique. Everywhere she looked, men tipped their hats, while ladies nodded to her and smiled. She honestly felt like a new woman, thoughshe was sweating bullets not two steps down the street. Cursing Kurama since there was no one else to blame for her predicament, Kagome figured thatat the rate she was walking, she'd be baked before she even located the man.

She spotted Kurama right off the bat as she entered the hotel. He was sitting on a coach talking to another gentleman. She stopped in her tracks as his eyes lifted momentarily and he did a double take. She almost smiled to herself as she walked over to him. He looked so surprised.

"Kagome," he nodded his head, her name almost a whisper on his tongue.

"Kurama," she extended her hand as he picked it up and kissed it softly, his intense, bedroom eyes never once leaving hers.

"Miss Higurashi, I'd like you to meet Koenma. Koenma, meet Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome held out her hand and shook his. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Higurashi," Koenma said pleasantly. "Are you new in town?"

"Yes, I am," she responded easily.

"Well, it is nice meeting you, let me know if there is anything I can do for you during your stay here, Miss Higurashi," Koenma said.

Kurama replaced Koenma's with his own, shooting him a hooded glance. "That's enough, Koenma, I assure you, if Miss Higurashi has need of assistance, I will be perfectly willing to give her a hand."

Koenma's eyes rose a little, before he smiled slightly. "Ah, so that's how it is," Koenma muttered.

He left a few minutes later after glancing in between Kagome and Kurama, a small smirk on his face. The minute he left, Kagome shot a glare at Kurama, her eyes shooting sparks.

"How dare you!" she cried, indignantly.

"How dare I what?" Kurama asked.

"Did you see the way he looked at us?" she asked her hands on her pretty hips. Damn, Kurama wanted to kiss her...again. He'd been thinking about tasting that sweet mouth with his ever since this morning. And she just looked so darn beautiful with those angered sea-colored eyes and pretty face flushed with both heat and anger. Kagome's words began to scamble as she caught the sudden flare of intimacy in his come-hither eyes. "Now he thinks that we're, that you…and I, that we-."

"That we…?"

"Oh, you know very well what he thinks," Kagome grumbled.

"It's for your own good," Kurama responded casually. "It's better for men to think you're spoken for, as there aren't too many women in this town; and most are saloon girls."

Kagome turned her face away and lifted her nose daintily, "well, I can take care of myself."

"Is that so," Kurama teased, unwilling to resist goading her.

"Well, yes," Kagome turned back to stare him directly in the eye. "I don't know much about the girls in Bodie, but let me just tell you, that I am different; I'm not some simpering little girl and I won't be treated like one."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Kurama apologized, holding up his hands as if in surrender. "Look, I don't have to be at work for another few hours. How about I take you out for some pie, Miss Higurashi?"

To her amazement, Kagome's ire faded and was replaced with a quick grin. Being here in the nineteenth century made her feel different, like she was acting in a stage play. So she batted her eyelashes and accepted the invitation. "Why thank you, Mr. Minamino that would be lovely."

He stared at her quizzically, seemingly taken aback by her abrupt change in emotions. Without warning, Kurama flung back his head and released the most beautiful male laugh she'd ever heard. It was so….sexy sounding and it filled her with so much warmth, she felt like bursting; her amusement faded within seconds as the realization set in again that in just a few months the man would no longer be laughing.

* * *

Well, what did you guys think? This chapter is pretty long so hopefully it'll keep most of you tided over for a couple of days. If not, well you'll just have to review and tell me what you think. And maybe, just maybe I'll write another chapter. Oh, yeah, someone asked if they were moving too fast and honestly I'm following the book line. They move quickly, but there is more after they establish a relationship. Don't worry, it'll be good,I promise. Anyway, please read and review. 

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	7. The Bodie Bell

Okay. I know all of you are going to kill me for taking so long on this, but I hope that you won't since I have finally, finally updated Unforgettable! Seeing as how I found my book again and I have the next two days off to do what I wish, I will probably be working on this story quite a bit. It helps a lot that I actually have a reference for this story, though I generally try to put their conversations into my own words. The only things you will probably see that stay true to the book (besides the plot that is) are the clothes, since I have absolutely no idea what things are called. So I will be following the book cloesly and using the clothes worn in it, though there might be some color changes. I don't know, I'll have to see how it goes. Anyway, I'm sorry I took so long to update (definitely over a year) but I hope this makes up for the long wait.

Disclaimer: This story is not of my own creation. It was written by an author by the name of Madeline Baker and the plot is all her's. I also don't own Kurama, nor Kagome, nor any characters that may show up from either YYH or INU!

* * *

The Bodie Bell 

Chapter 7

All thoughts of Kurama's eminent demise drifted to the back of her distraught mind, preferring to speculate about her own chances of survival. After all his fate had already been decided…she knew…she'd seen him and there was really nothing she could do to stop the inevitable from happening, much as she would have liked to. Having met the ghost of the very man she was now standing with, Kagome was acutely aware that her heart kept urging her to help him, find someway to help him escape his horrible fate. Absently the girl thought inwardly as she fluffed her skirts subconsciously, wondering if such a thing was even possible. Could she really change history? Could she pull off the impossible and aid a doomed man? Would he even believe her should she be forced to expose him to the disastrous truth? And what would the repercussions be should she succeed in helping this handsome and virile man? Would history be changed so drastically?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kurama drawled from his seat across from the gorgeous lady, admiring the soft tilt of the woman's head as she sat drifting away in thought. Although Kurama enjoyed seeing her this way, lost in thought and adorably cute, he still had many questions to ask, though the much darker portion of his persona urged him that he simply wanted her attention directed to himself. She was a rather becoming lady and it irked him some what that she had yet to be completely unraveled by his presence like so many of the other women surrounding him.

Kagome's head snapped up with a flourish and moment passed before a flustered blush slid across her already rosy cheeks. "What? Oh nothing I was just, uh, just…." Kagome hurriedly snapped up her menu, eyes moving rapidly over the context. "I was just wondering what kind of pie to order."

"Well," Kurama spoke slowly, tongue in cheek, amusement clear in his deep, hungry eyes, "there are normally only two kinds of pies…apple or apple."

"Well then I guess that's what I'll be ordering," she sniffed daintily, grinning back at him amusingly. He chuckled slightly as their eyes met and held, glad that he finally captured her attention.

Their food came surprisingly fast and Kagome was clearly impressed with Kurama's ability to eat everything the serving ladies threw at him, surprised that he wasn't as fat as a pig with all that he packed away.

"So…are you working the tables tonight?" Kagome asked curiously of the black jack dealer, wondering if he would let her see his old business The Bodie Bell or, more importantly, this mysterious girl, Koharu. After all the only time she'd been inside the saloon was practically 100 years later…better known as yesterday.

"My boss is expecting me around eight at the Queen, I suppose," he answered easily. "Why?"

"Because I'd like to see the Bodie Bell." Kagome's reply was swift and immediate. Kurama raised an eyebrow, wondering what on earth could be so interesting about the Bell. After all, after you've seen one saloon, you've seen them all, right? But he shrugged anyway and agreed to take her there.

"Sure, darlin'"

Kurama paid the bill and was soon leading Kagome towards her destination of choice; the infamous Bodie Bell. Kagome was surprised when her palms began to itch in nervous anticipation of what she may discover tonight and her heart seemed to be beating right out of her chest. What she saw astounded her as soon as she stepped foot in the jam-packed building. The Bodie Bell was decorated with red and black décor. The colors was immaculate and striking, if a little loud and bold, but Kagome figured that was probably the idea. Between the colors and the noise, she was sure no one could fall asleep over their cards.

The place was crowded, as was expected, packed full of miners, saloon girls, and more, but Kagome was most surprised to learn she was almost used to the crowd. Kagome was in the process of hungrily taking in the unbelievable sights, smells, sounds, and people when Kurama spotted an empty table and nabbed it, steering her with him by her elbow. Kagome followed him easily, maneuvering her willowy body between many chairs and still many more people and took the chair provided for her when he reached their table and shoved back her chair. _He's such a gentleman, _Kagome thought taking a seat graciously and with a smile of thanks, marveling over this enigmatic man. He had been so nice to her, not to mention so accommodating. She knew she would never be able to repay him for all his kindness thus far.

* * *

A short time later, a pretty girl with short brown hair and equally doe brown eyes, sporting a short red dress and black stockings, ambled over to their table, practically grinning from ear to ear when she spotted the man on Kagome's right. 

"Hey, Kurama!" She called excitedly. "It's been so log since I've seen you. Where have you been?"

"Hello, Keiko. How have you been?" He shot her a wide smile, full of gleaming white teeth.

Kagome noticed the shorter girl slump a bit and start grumbling about her job and how Koharu kept getting on her about stuff. She almost felt sorry for the girl; almost, until she caught the hand situated on Kurama's upper arm.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Miss Keiko," the red head replied, while carefully removing the girl's hand.

The saloon girl shrugged then smiled. "So what will you two be having?"

"The usual," Kurama shrugged carelessly and both turned to Kagome.

"A beer," Kagome replied almost instantly before returning to her thoughts.

_Keiko…_That had been the name of the girl Kagome remembered reading about in Koharu's journal, the one Kurama's partner had been so desperately jealous of.

Kagome was so into her thoughts that she didn't register anything around her until, Kurama casually brushed her shoulder with one of his finely-boned hands. "Is something the matter, Kagome?" He asked and Kagome found herself wanting to call that hand back to her side, to let those long fingers find their way into her hair, around the back of her neck…and under her clothes.

Kagome's head snapped up, long, inky blue-black hair following the rapid movements and swinging forward to shade the portion of her face currently inflamed. But the pretty woman simply blinked her blue eyes and pushed the long, wayward strands back behind her head, shooting Kurama an innocent smile.

"No. Why?"

Kurama's eyes burned into her own and he frowned suspiciously. "You were looking at her as if you knew her from somewhere."

"Oh!" Kagome cried, startling the man a bit, causing his cowboy hat to fly back a bit and release a few strands of red. For a moment the woman from the future envisioned herself running her hands freely through his hair, but brushed the thought aside when she knew he awaited her answer. "No, I was just…admiring her hair. It's very pretty."

It was a lame excuse. And Kagome wasn't sure, but the man beside her didn't look half as convinced as she would have liked, but she was content with her explanation when he seemed to drop the subject in favor of watching their saloon girl return with their drinks. Indeed Keiko was returning with a shot of whiskey for Kurama and a glass of beer for Kagome. Kagome was almost shocked, but more amused, when the woman leaned forward, showing quite a bit of cleavage, and spoke softly in the dealer's ear. "I'll be home by midnight if you'd like to swing by."

Kurama caught Kagome's wide-eyed ocean blue eyes and somewhat mocking smile and winked as if to say, _what can I do?_

Kagome opened her mouth to tease him just a little when another woman came storming up to their table, sashaying around other guests, and hurrying towards the group, dark, brown eyes flashing angrily as she took in the sight of the floozy on Kurama's arm. Kagome noticed the woman wore an expensive-looking low-cut wine, red dress and matching slippers on her dainty feet. A gold locket lay nestled in the hollow of her throat and Kagome figured it was probably the one Kurama had given to her for her birthday.

"I'm not paying you to stand around and throw yourself in the customer's arms, Keiko Yukimura!" The woman cried.

All watching spectators raised their eyes a bit while Keiko simply turned to the smoldering woman and sent her a scandalizing smirk. "Funny; I thought you were. Or…perhaps it's only this customer you are referring to."

Kagome thought both ladies were going to explode right through the damn floor or burn the entire place down with all the heat generating between the two. Koharu's face flashed red and she thrust out her hand toward the exit. "That's it! Get out!"

That's when Kurama decided to step in, planting a foot between the two doves. "Now, hold on a minute here ladies-"

"YOU are no longer the boss around here, Kurama!" Koharu interrupted boisterously before turning back to the floozy in the process of getting canned. "Get out, Keiko, and don't come back."

Kurama laid a calming hand on the shaking girl and whispered softly. "Yusuke's looking for girls across the way. Tell him I sent you and he'll accept you right away."

Keiko's anger was instantly forgotten as she smiled gratefully at the handsome, green-eyed devil and then shot her former boss a mocking smile before departing. "See ya' 'round, Koharu…Kurama, honey."

Kurama's lips tightened but he nodded and waited until the other woman had gone before turning back to his old partner. "That was uncalled for," he told the still smoldering Dame.

"And why is that any of your business?" The girl demanded.

Kurama shrugged carelessly, clearly dismissing her. "It's not, good afternoon."

"No wait!" Koharu protested, face white with fear and stress as Kurama got up from his chair and began walking away. "Come on, Kagome," he whispered a breath away from her ear. "We are apparently not welcomed here."

"Kurama!"

* * *

Once outside and away from the party, Kurama turned to the woman on his arm and apologized. "I'm sorry about all that." 

"It's okay," Kagome shrugged, although it did serve to make her more acutely aware of the red head's affect upon the women of this town. From what she had seen and heard, Koharu was clearly in love with Kurama, though the beautiful male refused to see it. Or perhaps that wasn't it at all. Perhaps he did see it and simply chose to view the younger woman's love as a simple passing fluke, young love or something to that affect.

"No, no, I should have known better than to go in there but I thought…oh, hell, it doesn't matter any more. Come with me and I will walk you back to the hotel." They walked the whole way back in silence, content to simply amble along and let the night breathe around them.

Kagome was left at her door that night and she found herself standing by the window and watching as Shuichi Minamino's back disappeared from radar as shadow erased his body, making it appear as he had simply…disappeared. Sighing tiredly to herself and rubbing the arms of her weary body, Kagome shrugged off the boots and stockings she wore, deciding that they weren't as bad as she first thought. In fact, they were, dare she think it, slightly cute, though a slight pain on her squashed toes. The raven-haired woman giggled to herself as she sat there wiggling her toes, wondering how this all came to pass. She was actually living in the past, breathing in its air, and taking in all the wonders of its people and places. Kagome allowed her body to drift back and fall upon the mattress, closing her blue orbs behind a curtain of satin lashes.

Almost instantaneously, an image of Kurama appeared in her mind. Kami, but he could be a poster boy for all males alive. It was his eyes that captured her attention the most; the way they looked at her as if she were the center of his universe. They were so deep, so dark, so captivating and exhilarating. It was simply amazing to her how after just one dark smoldering look from him was all it took for her to practically melt into a pile of goop. It was those same eyes that made her wonder what sort of secrets he kept, what sort of dark truths he beheld from her and everyone else. Obviously just living the life he led, immersed him in the darker side of life, no doubt he was no stranger to pain or death. But the way he'd kissed her, with such passion, with such promise. Kagome's body shook with the memory of his big hands on her, her dirty mind taking her onto a path she knew she did not wish to travel.

Still, like it or not, she was attracted to him, she could not deny that fact. When she was with him, everything just seemed to fade away. He was far and away too handsome and too charming for his own good…and for hers as well. If she wasn't careful she would end up falling in…

With another exhausted sigh, Kagome turned over onto her side, her head and hair pillowed on her hand. This wasn't fair. She shouldn't be feeling this. And Kurama was just a man, no different from any other…and yet, her mind informed her she was lying to herself. She had never felt anything like this before…not ever for her own husband. She felt shivery and excited, as if something were about to happen…something wildly wonderful or some marvelous discovery.

And yet, Kagome had to wonder; why, of all people, out of all the hundreds of visitors that visit Body every year, why had she been the one to see the ghost of Shuichi Minamino? Why had she been chosen to look into his eyes, feel his hurt…feel his pain? It was as if…he were waiting for her.

* * *

And that's it for that chapter. Next chapter should be a little bit more interesting because you'll get to see what Kurama's really like when he's with his buddies...plus you'll get to see how Kagome does dealing with the big boys. That chapter update should be just as long as this one, though I am sorry this isn't as long as some previous chapters. It's a little hard when you're trying to do right by the book. So you have to break some things up to make the story fit right. Anyway, uh I do have to say I've corrected one thing about this story. In the 3rd chapter, I made mention of a woman named Maddie Brown before, but have since changed it yo Keiko's name. Oh, and I'm sorry for making Keiko a floozy...wait, no I'm not! Anyway, I just needed to use characters from YYH and she's the first one I thought of. Hopefully, it won't offend people because I assure you there are more floozies to come. I hope you all like this update, hope to update more for you later. Please remember to read and review and I promise I'll try to get more out tomorrow. 

Ja ne.

Kurakitsune


	8. Taking Chances

Yay! I promised you guys another chapter today and here it is. This one took a bit longer to write, but I think it was almost better than the last chapter...plus this one is almost double the pages of the last update. Anyway, thank you to those of you who reviewed so far. Please keep on reading and I will keep on updating.

Disclaimer: This story is not of my own creation. The plot is Madeline Baker's and Kurama and Kagome belong to YYH and INU which also don't belong to me.

* * *

Taking Chances 

Chapter 8

Kagome awoke that evening feeling like something was wrong…of course it only took 60 seconds for her to figure out what it was that was bothering her. The most telling piece of information was the majestic ceiling…it was the wrong color, definitely not the color of her bedroom back home.

Sitting up in bed and clutching the cool, thread-bare blankets to her front, the raven-haired woman took a quick glance around the small room, as from outside the window several men's voices rose in agitation and the clanking of wagon wheels soon followed as it rumbled by. Followed soon after, was the sound of a muffled explosion, mostly likely from the nearby mill or perhaps from the echo of a reverberating gun. Kami, but how did people sleep through all the noise? Of course, Tokyo could be quite loud as well and yet she was so used to those sounds surrounding her that she hardly even noticed them anymore. Plus, people in Tokyo didn't wake up to distant gunshots in the morning.

The sound of a slight knock on the door, aroused her enough the climb out of bed. "Who is it?" She called from inside, stepping back when a young voice told her she had a delivery. "Oh." Kagome looked surprised when she opened the door to find two teenage boys, their arms laden with different materials and packages.

"Evening, ma'am," the taller one chirped, and Kagome's eyes softened as she was distractively reminded of her own younger brother, something that sent a pang of want to the pit of her aching soul. She needed to find a way home…and fast. Her family must be so worried about her by now.

"Hello," she smiled brightly at them, back to the situation at hand. "Come in." She stepped aside as the two boys entered the room and placed the packages on the bed as she directed.

Before they left, Kagome remembered something. "A tip!" She clapped her hands together when she remembered she had no money…at least the kind that would be used here. "I'm sorry, boys, but I don't have any money at the moment; however I'll see that you are properly taken care of later."

They both beamed at her, the younger of the two a teenager with a wealth of sandy-colored hair and pretty aqua eyes. "Thank you," the both replied, bowing courteously.

"No, thank you, boys."

When they were gone, Kagome turned to regard the packages sitting so docilely on her bed. Absently, she wondered who sent them and then rationalized that it must have been Kurama, reminding her that she really needed to get her own hotel room. After all it was only proper when she was currently living in some other man's. She couldn't stay here with him, much as the darker portion of her persona wanted her to, and she most definitely had to find a way back home. But what was she going to do until then?

Sitting on the bed, Kagome pulled on her own brand of shoes, a good dependable pair of walking sneakers. When she stood up, her skirts billowed out from around her legs, but served to hide most of her shoes. The parts that wouldn't be seen, she didn't necessarily worry about. After all, people wouldn't be looking at her shoes, right? She almost reached for her gloves, but decided not to. It was appalling, the things that these women had to wear, the many layers they were forced to endure. She would surely suffocate if she added even more unnecessary articles of clothing.

With a huff of approval, Kagome left the hotel, certain she was wearing enough clothes for three people. She was almost certain that the past was no place for a twenty-first century woman as her self.

Wondering where she should turn to first, Kagome figured she'd at least start with the Queen of Bodie. After all, it was the place where she had first encountered the mysterious man, in the midst of those weird dreams, and the place where she had initially appeared, seemingly out of the blue. So, without further adieu, Kagome picked up her skirts and hurried onward, making her way towards the Queen of Bodie saloon without paying much attention to the roving eyes around her. She was getting sort of…used to the attention and didn't much care what people thought of her state of dress.

Once inside, the Queen was already overflowing with miners and other men and she remembered, too late, that decent women didn't frequent saloons. Almost immediately, Kagome felt eyes upon her person and a scarlet blush threatened to attack her face. She stood there; tense and waiting. But nothing happened. Until…like that of her dream, Kurama appeared, although this time he was flesh and blood, not a ghost, not some illicit mirage, but a real honest to kami man. And what a man he was. He looked utterly sublime and oh so appealing as the beautiful man's head lifted and came to rest upon her pretty face. All at once he was staring at her with those equally intoxicating eyes and it was all she could do not to turn around and flee after the burning sensation his perusal of her caused her. It was as if by magic, as though he could feel her eyes upon his flawless body, and he glanced over, seeming as lost as she by their steamy encounter. At once, those haunting emerald orbs lit with feeling that took her breath away. There was a ghost of a smile on those sweet, cherry lips and Kagome wanted nothing more than to trace those lips with her own again. She figured his mouth may be the closest thing to heaven on earth, if she had anything to say about his last breathless kiss.

Her heart was racing as he got up and closed the distance between them, lithe body ambling slowly through the crowds until he reached her side.

"Hey," he called, eyes still locked with hers. "What are you doing here, Kagome?"

She shook her head in denial, not wanting to be seeing this anymore. She had come here hoping to go back home, but instead here was the illusive Kurama standing right before her, hands buried deep within his pockets while his streaming, luscious red hair fell unbound around his shoulders. The red gleamed off of his crisp white shirt, reminding her of blood…and of a certain doomed man's unfortunate demise.

"Kagome?" He touched her elbow to recapture her attention, zeroing in on her pink lips when she licked them almost nervously.

"I…I don't know. I guess I was feeling a bit…lonely," she replied to his question, searching deep within his eyes for the answers she sought. There was a certain shyness and natural charm about her that immediately set Kurama at ease.

"You don't belong here," he spoke softly in her ear, bending down and letting his warm breath spread itself across the exposed skin of her neck.

"I know," Kagome shivered, determined to fight the effect he had on her betraying body.

But his smile undid her, touched her in a way she was sure she would never recover from…nor want to. "Well, I suppose as long as you're here, you can come and keep me company."

She smiled back and took his offered arm, walking beside him towards a table where a couple of his buddies sat. There were three men already sitting down, laughing, smoking and drinking as they passed around cards and gambled their money away. Kagome noticed they were all quite handsome, though not one of them appealed to her senses as much as Kurama did. All three had black hair and dirty features, two had their hair tied back and one wore his hair in upward spikes, and Kagome figured they all must be miners…either that or they never bathed…as was the custom of this time. "Hiei, Kuronue, Yusuke, this is Miss Kagome Higurashi. She's a friend of mine and a true lady, so be careful what you say around her." His eyes gave off a clear warning to his some what startled friends, but they glanced at her warmly and stood up to greet her, remaining on their feet until Kurama pulled out her chair and helped her sit.

"The pot's light," Kuronue commented after everyone was situated, glancing all around the table at the group of men. He shot Kurama a challenging smirk. "You in or out, 'Rama?"

Kurama thought for a long moment before tossing in a few gold coins. "I'm in." He put his hand aside and picked up the deck. "You in, fellas?"

"One card for me," Kuronue said.

Yusuke took two, while Hiei simply sat content with his cards.

"Dealer takes one." Kurama elegantly took a card and sat back, looking quite aloof and serious, though the anticipation was clear in his expressive eyes.

Kagome looked at Kurama, wondering what kind of hand he held. Catching sight of her inquisitive face, he leaned over and showed them to her. Almost immediately, Kagome began to smile. He had a full house! But she caught herself in the nick of time and sat still.

"Hiei?"

"I bet five."

"I'll see that five," Yusuke threw in, "and raise you five more."

"Kuronue?"

Kuronue shook his head and threw down his cards. "Too rich for me."

Kurama simply called.

Yusuke spread his cards on the table, revealing three jacks, a nine, and a deuce, while Hiei growled in exasperation. "Beats mine," he finally muttered and also threw down his cards.

All four men looked to Kurama. "Well?"

"Full house," he declared triumphantly, spreading his cards on the table for all to see.

"Damn it!" Yusuke swore. "I swear if I didn't know you any better and that you weren't as honest as I know…" Yusuke shook his fist, but grinned good naturedly at his friend.

Kurama, white teeth still grinning in victory, glanced over at Kagome. "Do you want to play to?" He asked, upon noticing her pleasure at his own victory. There was a certain gleam in her eyes that spoke of wanting to watch more.

"Me?" Kagome asked, surprised that he had even asked her. After all, the ladies of this time certainly never played cards with men.

"Sure." Kurama glanced at his group of friends and swept back his hat. "You guys don't mind if the lady sits in, do you?"

"Hell-uh, heck no,"Kuronue chimed in.

"Seems okay by me," Yusuke added grinning. "It'll be nice to look at something pretty while we're all losing."

Hiei chuckled darkly. "I'll be glad to take your money."

Kurama divided his cash and stacked some in front of Kagome, her blue eyes snapping up in question. He was lending her his own money? He tossed two coins in the pot, one for her and one for him while Kagome couldn't help but curiously inspect the money she'd been given. Silver dollars, gold coins, and green backs. A rough estimate of the total and she came up with about five hundred dollars!

Kagome couldn't help the surge of excitement flow through her as her blue eyes flashed with anticipation. She had never been much of a gamble before, oh sure she'd played a slot machine or two, but that was sometimes boring and quite mundane. She just couldn't see how anyone could sit for hours upon hours at those machines. But black jack was her favorite game, though in her time it was almost too expensive nowadays. It was next to impossible to find a dollar table and Kagome had never tried any of the other gambling games in her time.

Kagome glanced around at the table before picking her cars up one by one; jack of spades, queen of spades, nine of spades, three of diamonds, and an eight of spades. She watched as Kurama picked up his own cards and looking them over, removing two and setting them on the table, face down. He looked up at Hiei.

"How many, Hiei?"

Hiei took two, as did Yusuke, while Kuronue took only one.

Kagome asked for one. She tossed her three of diamonds down and immediately gasped at the new card she received. What were the odd? She wondered.

"I'd say the lady got what she needed," Yusuke remarked dryly, while Kuronue laughed at his side and Hiei simply smirked at her. Kagome felt her face grow hot as she realized what she'd done, but was determined to not let it get to her. Kurama smiled at her, his own his twinkling merrily. "I think you could use some work on your poker face, darlin'," he drawled seductively.

"Maybe I'm bluffing now," Kagome shot back, trying in vain to wash away the color soaking her face.

She watched intently as all the boys threw in money, driving the pot up steadily after each hand. Finally it was her turn again and she raised an eyebrow. "So I need to throw in forty dollars to stay in the game?"

Kurama nodded. "That's right. Unless you want to raise the stakes…" Kagome was unsure what to do, though the challenge in the man's gaze set her blood aflame. She had never bet more than five dollars in her entire life. After an endless amount of deliberation, she finally answered. "No." But she did indeed stay in the game by chipping in her forty. (Do you understand? She stayed in the game, but didn't drive up the money pot. Sorry but I don't know a thing about poker so all the hands played are what is shown in the book. Only some dialogue is changed to fit the characters.)

"All right, darlin', show us what your hand." Kurama grinned at her and once again she felt the pitter-patter of her pounding heart from the easy smile he shot her. She grinned back as she laid down her cards, drawing out her win, one by one entire all cards were laid out on the table. She had a straight flush!

Kurama simply grinned again and leaned over, kissing her cheek and making her blush. "That's my girl."

The rest of the boys just groaned.

"Beginners luck," Hiei muttered. "Damn, I had a good hand too."

"Hell, er, heck," Yusuke cut in. "I had four of a kind."

"It doesn't matter, gentlemen," Kurama said, chuckling merrily. "It wasn't good enough. Rake it in, Darlin', the money's all yours."

"But it's really yours," Kagome protested lightly, though her eyes were glued to the money. She had never won anything in her life. The feeling it invoked made her swell with pride and determination to win again.

"Keep it," he told her.

"No, I couldn't."

Kurama sighed. "We'll settle this later." The elegant male began collecting the cards again, shuffling them with more speed than Kagome thought possible.

She opened her mouth and began to protest about the money again when one of the saloon girls sashayed up to the table, wearing a quite garish and low-cut dress, a pure lustful shade of red designed to draw all eyes to it…and her. "Drinks, boys?" The blue haired woman giggled drunkenly, one hand on her round hip.

"It's about time you got around this way, Botan," Yusuke muttered. "I want a whiskey, and make sure it's good, not that cheap stuff under the bar."

"Who's buyin'?" Hiei asked.

"I will," Kuronue replied.

Hiei nodded to Botan. "Make it a double."

Botan smiled flirtatiously as she turned and winked at Kurama. "And what will you have, Kurama?"

"Whiskey's fine. Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head while the woman left, after sending a clear signal of 'come hither' to the red-headed man. "I'll be waiting for you," Kagome heard her whisper. She smiled audaciously at Kagome and sauntered away hips swishing seductively as she left, blue hair dancing in the wake of her leave.

Kurama looked to Kagome who was watching him, one brow arched in wry amusement. He shot her an equally amused stare while the other men looked on amused.

Kagome once again picked up her cards as they were dealt, though this time her mind didn't register the hand. All she could see was the blue-haired woman leaning over the man's shoulder, breasts heaving in her flaunting dress, and she briefly wondered if Kurama would indeed go to her later.

"Kagome, are you in?" Kurama's deep voice cut through her mental defenses and drew her back to the game. She had a pair of queens, an ace, a four, and a seven. "Sure." She picked up a double eagle (a type of money piece, don't ask me what it is because I don't really know) and tossed it into the pot.

"Kagome, it's up to you," Kurama told her once they all had drawn their cards. For a moment she hesitated and then tossed in five.

Kuronue, Hiei, and Yusuke soon folded, while Kurama raised the pot. "I'm going to see your five and raise you ten."

Kagome felt a rush of pure determination and excitement pass through her vibrating body. Meeting his eyes determinedly, she smirked at his bold, assessing challenge.

"All right then! I'll see your ten and raise you another!" She called, feeling him regard her for several key seconds before he stayed.

"The pot's yours."

"Two pair!" Kagome cried triumphantly, throwing down her cards.

Kurama's easy grin slid across his face as he watched the delightful woman beaming from her seat beside him. She was sure something to look at, very pretty and such a delight to have around. She was utterly adorable with her long spun black hair and laughing blue eyes. Why, he didn't think he'd ever met such a bewitching person in his entire life.

"Well I'll be," he finally said. "Are you sure you haven't played before?"

"What were you holding, Kurama?" Everyone wanted to know.

"Three aces," he finally murmured dryly.

Kagome couldn't help it. She laughed, long and hard. She was having an absolutely wonderful time. Before she knew it, time was spinning out of her control and she lost track. She just kept telling herself time and time again, one more hand then she would leave. But for some reason she just couldn't bring herself to leave. She enjoyed bantering with Kuronue and Yusuke and Hiei. And she absolutely adored watching Kurama in his natural element. He was every woman's fantasy with those burnished, emerald eyes and silky, soft hair. She watched him for hours as he dealt the cards, long finely-boned fingers siphoning through them like a soft caress. And more than once did she find her mind running onto dangerous ground, wondering what it would be like to have those fingers caress her like he did those cards. Would his hands be as soft as they looked, or as rugged and hard as the rest of his flawless body? He was such a wonder to look at, especially when he appeared to be shamelessly looking back.

Every time their eyes clashed, like they were now, it was like sending shards of lighting straight throughout her entire body. Time stood still, people faded away, and it was only the two left, him standing before her, stepping forward to embrace her, to take her into his warm arms and never let go. His eyes burned into her own and set fire to her soul, while she felt a delightful shiver crawl down the back of her spine, not stopping until it reached her moist center.

His voice was low, husky, seductive, and casual as he came to her and whispered of the sinful things he could do to her body. She could practically feel those heart-shaped lips glide over her skin as they worshipped her skin, kissed the tips of her breasts and touched every inch of her baby-soft skin. More than once, she really wished they were alone simply so her mind could make everyone of her delicious fantasies come alive.

A loud, raucous shout from another table broke through their trance and Kagome glanced away hurriedly, afraid all her thoughts would be showing on her face, afraid he would see the feelings he invoked in her.

* * *

It was a short time later after her body cooled a bit, that he offered to show her around the town before turning in. Except one thought flashed through her mind and tortured her with its instance until she finally worked up the nerve to ask the question that had been dredging on her mind this entire time. 

"Won't Botan be expecting you?"

Kurama sighed softly and glanced down; taking her hand in his own, as he gently guided her to her feet. "No, darlin', not tonight or any other night. Now, would you like me to show you around town a bit?"

She smiled shyly. "Yes, I'd like that." Glancing down, Kagome caught sight of her money, sitting so docilely in front of her. Almost immediately she shoved it towards him. "Thank you for the loan."

"Keep it," he told her, pushing it back towards her side of the table.

"No, I couldn't."

"And have any other money available?"

"No," she answered, a bit glumly.

"Then go ahead and keep it. You can pay me back later if it makes you feel any better."

"All right," she finally conceded. "You're very kind."

"Kind? Me?" Kurama inquired as if he'd never heard the term before. He laughed as he gathered up his and her cash, dropping their earnings into two separate pockets. Kurama grabbed his hat, set it on his head, and then offered her his hand.

Mesmerized by his very nearness, Kagome was hardly aware of anything else as he led her out of the Queen of Bodie. Outside, the air seemed unusually fresh after the stale, smoky atmosphere of the saloon and she was inwardly glad to be out of the heady smoke. All that smoke, combined with the dozens of unwashed bodies and the cheap, clogging perfume of the saloon girls, left her with a slight headache.

Kagome felt the nervous tension seep into her bones as acute awareness came from the walking enigma beside her. Looking up at him now, she hadn't realized how tall he was, or how the aura of self-confidence practically exuded from his masculine form. He was most definitely a man who knew who he was, a man comfortable in his own skin.

They walked on until Kagome sensed it the moment the air around them swelled again. And she knew he was going getting ready to address her again. "Kagome." She heard the confusion in his voice; saw the questions in his eyes as she raised her own determined opaque orbs to peer into his own. It appeared as if he was just as affected by her closeness as she was by his. "We've met before, haven't we?" he asked and she shook her head in denial.

"No," she defended.

"Damn it," he cursed, not bothering to apologize for his swearing. "I know that I know you. I've seen you somewhere."

"It's not possible," she once again denied.

"So is what I'm feeling right now," he whispered, sweeping her into his arms and kissing her the way he wanted to since the first time he saw her.

Kagome felt as if she were drowning in feeling as his lips were firm and warm against her own, explosive as he plundered away at the seal of her taunt mouth. He tasted faintly of whiskey and Kagome found herself lost in his eyes, enjoying the taste and feel of his rock hard body against her own. She moved closer, and closer still, until finally her entire front was molded impossibly close to his impressive chest, his arms buried in her luscious hair, hers clenched tightly on his shirt front. Shoulder met shoulder, thigh met thigh, and ambrosia filled her nostrils as she took in his husky, sweet-smelling scent.

No one had ever kissed her like this, made her body sing with such passion. She practically ached for his touch as the tip of his tongue returned to play across her full, upper lip. She opened to him on a sigh and let his sinfully wicked tongue drive full force into her equally receptive mouth. All at once, the flame surrounding them became an inferno.

Their kiss seemed to last an eternity, yet all too soon it came to and end. Breathless and dazed, they stood there staring at each other. Kagome felt as if this were her first time kissing a boy, even though she'd been married before. All at once, she was falling towards him again and opening her mouth for more of his pleasurable kisses. "More," she urged and kissed him again, his lips opening immediately to her own searching tongue. Her eyes burned with unshed tears, helpless to stop her heart from feeling pain. _Oh please don't make me fall in love with him._

She'd been down that road before and didn't necessarily wish to travel it again. She'd never intended for anyone to open that portion of her heart again, determined to make it on her own. She did not want to be hurt again, especially if the man she became involved with happened to die within the next couple months. _He's not real…this can't be real. Kurama cannot be…_

"It's late," she finally claimed, stepping back and not allowing him to reach for her again. If he did, it would all be over. Her resolve would crumble and she would lose her heart, only finding sadness in the end.

"Yeah, must be all of eleven," he drawled slowly, sarcastically, voice husky with suppressed passion and disappointment.

"Well…it has been a long day…I'm pretty tired."

He regarded her closely, as if he wanted to say something more, but his mouth formed a quick, tight line, dark eyes all too knowing as they stayed locked on her porcelain face. "Come on then," he finally urged. "I'll walk you back."

* * *

"Kagome?" he asked, when they reached her room. "What did I do wrong?" 

"Nothing," Kagome said too quickly. "You didn't do anything, everything is fine. I'm just, uh, just tired." She licked her lips nervously, hoping he didn't see the echo of want reflected in her smoky eyes.

She was almost surprised when he reached for her again but she backed away instantly, back coming to rest against the door. She flinched as his eyes darkened with anger. "Damn it, Kagome, what the hell did I do wrong?"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she held them back, wishing with all her heart he would just drop the subject and go away. More to the fact, she wished she could tell him the truth about her, about everything, about her appearance in his life. She wished she could tell him of the feelings in her heart, but knew it was too soon for any of that. Surely, he would never believe her anyway. Even now, standing here inches away from his body, she still couldn't believe it herself.

Finally, Kurama relented, giving her space and backing away. "All right, darlin'," he remarked softly. "I'll leave you alone. Good night."

She hardly heard herself voice the same phrase, so in turmoil was her mind, but she did notice when he called out to her again. "Kagome…here." He handed her the pocket full of her winnings. "This is yours."

Wordlessly, he deposited the money in her outstretched hand and Kagome's eyes watched his back as he, once again, disappeared from her doorway. Her legs betrayed her, walking out further into the hall just to see him one more time before turning in. "Where will you go? Where will you sleep?" She found herself whispering, haunted by her own words.

His eyes followed the movement of his head as he turned back around and regarded her slowly and casually. Kagome was surprised at the almost jealous feeling that exploded in her belly at the thought of him holing up with some other woman. His eyes were shadowed this time, though, and she could hardly read anything in them. It was probably just as well. She couldn't go on letting him in like this when she was so afraid to lose him…not to mention her heart in the process.

"Don't worry about me," he finally answered. "I'll find a place."

His gaze was deep, dark, and smoldering, caressing her like warm, summer heat, and then those jade eyes went blank, leaving her feeling empty and cold. It was most unsettling, the way the chasm of darkness caused her heart to wilt in shame and regret as he turned and walked away.

* * *

There. Whew, that was a lot of writing...not to mention reading as I had to pretty much read and type at the same time, all while trying to write everything my way. Let's see, a few things I should point out. Someone pointed out a few errors on the last chapter (one being that I spelled Bodie, Body, the other being something about names, I forget, but I'll figure it out later. Anyway, I just want you to know, those will be corrected tonight as well just to get things correct.) Also, it has been a long time since I've written this story. So I will probably make mistakes since its been so long. Do not hesitate to tell me, as I hate having anything innacurate. If its something like normal spelling and grammer, don't bother. I won't correct that unless something is spelled outrageously wrong. Uh, lets see, yes I made Botan and Keiko floozies (or doves like they say in this book) and I will admit I do have a certain distaste for both females, however almost all the women in this book whom Kagome interracts with are saloon girls. So in all actuality, this is how the story goes and I won't change it. There are no other "ladies" besides one or two mentioned in the beginning. Also, the boys that were playing cards are probably out of character, though I thought they were all appropriate for their parts, seeings as all have backgroundsas being troublemakers and thieves in the regular series. I have to admit, at first I had placed Inuyasha at the table, but I decided to go with Kuronue since he is my favorite character and I'm not as fond of Inuyasha as most of you probably already know from any of my other stories. So if any of you see a scene where I forgot to change the name, please let me know and I'll fix it. Just don't get too confused on me. Anyway, I think that's all for now. Stay tuned for the next update...probably tomorrow. 

Ja ne.

Kura


End file.
